Time
by dares to dream
Summary: Tempus Edax Rerum. Time is the devourer of all things: Life, Love, and Truth. Tortall: 200 years after the great lady knights. And 2,000 after the destruction of the Old Ones.
1. Chapter 1

((disclaimer--i actually do own the character...but not the title...that is from some famous person))

Hey everyone...i would/should be writing my more dedicated story but im not...this was a sudden inspiration that had to be written before stupid spyware snakes it's way onto my computer again...

im not sure whether to make this into a full fledged story, or one shot...maybe even a two shot. please review and tell me what you think

* * *

Too Swift for those who Fear

There was something there in those dark woods that stood before her. Something had been chasing her down, hunting her, stalking her every move, even at that very moment.

Fear swaddled her like a newborn babe in blankets. There was no where to go, no place to hide. She had finally broken out of the forest only to find herself at the edge of a mountain, with barely five feet of clearing between her and the shadows.

Why was this happening to her, why now; had there been no warning? She continually asked in her mind.

The answer to her final question was clear enough. There had been signs, but she had refused to pay heed. Surely nothing would happen to her, nothing ever did. All previous dangers had been imagined, so why would this time be any different? Little did she know, oh yes, how little did she know.

The girl turned towards the sheer cliff behind her. It reached towards the evening sky as if the Earth itself tried to reach the heavens, but failed slightly. The impossibility of climbing the vertical rock overwhelmed her thoughts, she began to panic.

All rational thoughts deteriorated until only fragments darted through her mind. There was no hope. Here, her life would end. Alone, frightened, and clueless as to why she was being sought after like a stag.

A soft rustle of the branches cause her hair to stand on end. Was it the wind, she wondered. She turned slowly, wishing desperately to be wrong, yet knowing it was in vain.

The snap of a twig made her freeze midway, too terrified to twist around and see the cause of the disturbance, she stood there, paralyzed.

Her breaths came in short gasps, whether from running, or absolute terror, she knew not.

And that was how it went. The girl, stock still, waiting for the fatal blow to strike, but it never came. She waited, and waited, and nothing. Not one sound came from behind her.

Turning completely, she faced the forest edge apprehensively, clearly expecting something to have been there.

Alas, there was not. The rock strewn and forest waste covered ground left no sign of anyone besides herself.

It could never be that she had dreamt this up, had she? No, there was no way. She had seen the predator move through the trees with agility like none other. No. This was real, so why did she seem to be in the clear now?

One step forward, she took, then another towards the dreaded wood. Darkness was settling itself in the skies, she had to retrace her steps home, and soon.

She took one more stride, and forced herself under the forest canopy, which blocked out what little daylight was left. Taking a deep breath, she walked a little farther. So far so good, she thought.

There was a slight breeze of cold air on her neck, forcing a shiver through her spine. She had spoken too soon.

The girl tried to move forward, but found it not possible. This time, it was not from fear, but due to the something that had finally caught her.

A pair of bright, yellow eyes appeared directly in front of her, the shape of a cats, yet more slanted, and without pupils of any sort. The great eyes blinked once.

And everything went black.

* * *

please review and tell me if i should continue, or leave as is!!THANKEE!!


	2. Chapter 2

((Disclaimer- I actually own everyone and everything in this chapter!! But I, most unfortunatly, do not own the Tortall universe, which belongs 100 percent to Tamora Pierce))

Hey everyone! Guess what! Im back to writing! YEA!! :cheers for myself: I have this entire story outlined (shocking, I know, dont have a heart attack) and already know i am going to finish it. Though i have no idea exactly how _long_ this is going to be, it will probably be a novella. But that is a probably. I might have a sudden (or a few suddens) inspiration(s) throughout the future months, so who knows?

This story is set many years after the Lioness and Protector series', I will give a more exact time later. Basically everyone in this are my own characters, so if you dont like those kinds of stories, then this might not be for you. I say might because you should still give it a shot (please!).

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the second installment of my new story!! Please review with suggestions for the story or my writing (which needs a lot of improvement, i know), all criticism is welcomed (except for flames, cause those are not the point of reviews).

and if you review, I also try REALLY REALLY hard to read your own stories, so it is kinda like a review for a review. haha. and eye for an eye; ear for an ear. isnt that how the quote goes? ooook. sorry about that. my 'i need sleep and am stressed out' side came out there. . . .

* * *

Too swift for those who Fear

Chapter Two

Salvatrix Horatius awoke with a start, jolting so suddenly she knocked the ginger tabby, which had been sprawled before her, to the floor. Tears streamed down her face unfettered as she clasped her hands beneath her sweat soaked blankets, trying to keep them from shaking. Trembling she grabbed the smooth metal locket that hung from her neck.

The necklace gave her comfort, though she did not know why. There was not one time in her memory that she had taken it off, even when bathing. And even then it still shone as if it had been newly forged. The tiny gold emblazoned designs calmed her as she traced over the vines that looped about the locket. In the middle was a small diamond, barely larger than the dull point of a pin, which sparkled magnificently, despite its size. Just the feel of the cool metal against her skin soothed her heartbeat until she could shake the sleep from her mind and think clearly.

It was the fifth time that week she had had that nightmare, only this time, it was worse. The other nights she had ran from the mysterious 'thing', and always ended up at the cliff, but she was always woken up before anything else had happened. Every morning she woke up in a cold sweat, wondering what would have occurred next. Now, though, she wished she had not seen.

Over a decade had passed since she last had nightmares such as these. The difference was her old terrors were not dreams, but bitter, stark reality. They were from the days when her childhood had been abruptly ended, back when she felt it better to let herself sit in a gutter and die rather than to continue living.

As a young girl, barely over the age of six, there was a fire in a small house on Three Graces Lane, it was her house. She and her two loving, devout parents were asleep after a long day shopping in the streets of Corus when the fire broke out. The entire structure was consumed in a matter of seconds, not a plank of wood was left un-charred from the blaze. Somehow little Salvatrix, or Trix, as her parents so affectionately dubbed her, managed to climb out her second story window, only to collide with the ground below, crunching her small legs. Neighbors who had seen the inferno were pouring buckets upon buckets of water on the house, trying desperately to stall the flames licking into the air, and threatening flammable walls of bordering homes.

No one heard the small child crying out in pain and despair in the small side yard, waiting for her mommy or daddy to appear beside her and whisper comforting words in her ear.

They never came.

The fire slowly began to die down as more neighbors began to bring in water from wells, successfully dowsing the flames. Finally one man heard the soft whimpering coming from a small area next to the dilapidated building. There, clutching a tarnished gold necklace was the girl, her face had streaks from tears going through the soot that covered her from head to foot. Her sad eyes looked up at the man, their gray-green depths reflecting the sorrow that filled his own heart.

"Mommy. Daddy." She whimpered. "They still in there. They need to get out. Too hot. Too hot for them." Two tiny tears leaked from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

The man gently picked her up and, without saying a word, carried her to the people gathered around the ruin to find someone, a healer, to help the little girl.

Trix smiled softly as she recounted the story that had been told to her time and time again over the years. The man who had rescued her, the little girl, was Reginald Johnson. A married smithy worker who lived nearby with is wife and seven year old daughter, Tani.

After he was unable to find a healer, he brought the sleeping, injured child to the small house that was above the shop where he sold his wares. His wife, Katherine, took care of her the best she could. There was an immediate connection when the young mother first laid her eyes upon the soiled child, one that impelled her to adopt the orphan and take her in as her own.

In the course of only twenty four hours, little Salvatrix lost her birthparents, her home, and all her belongings. Yet, as with all loss, there is something gained as Trix was brought into a new, adoring family, complete with an older sister.

There were many that would believe Trix would have ill feelings towards her adoptive family, but the truth was quite the opposite. In fact, Trix was almost grateful for the fire. She and her sister were inseparable, and rarely fought, something that even the parents remarked was odd. And the Johnson's, for all matters and purposes, were her parents. They raised, taught, and nurtured her through some of the hardest moments of her early life. Whether it was as simple as a scrape on the knee, or helping mend a broken heart, they were always there for her.

Her memories of her birth parents, as well, were scarce. Most children had some recollection of when they were five, but for Trix, there was close to nothing. After much thought, she and her family decided that the utter devastation of the fire traumatized her that night, to the point that her mind willed her to forget the blaze, and everything that came before it.

The lone times she remembered her life before the Johnson's was in her dreams, though only the ones she had been having of late. There was no reason for them to suddenly appear, Trix thought, they just…did. At the moment there was no explanation for them, and as humans tend to do with the unexplainable, she kept it to herself. No one, not even Tani, knew about the terrors that roused her throughout the nights. Never one to need much sleep to be able to function on a day to day basis, there were signs that she had been getting less sleep.

Trix had been careful to hide her frequent yawns from her parents, and tried to keep her head down to hide the bags that were beginning to form under here eyes. It was only a matter of time, she figured, before Tani found out anyway. Her sister had a way of doing that, always discovering what you were hiding. Sometimes before you even knew you had something to hide.

Though always having your secrets found out was aggravating, Tani knew how to keep a secret. Unless, of course, she knew that it would be better for someone else to be clued in. Trix usually trusted her sister's judgment, especially since she is two years older and a great deal more mature than herself.

Of course, there were times when even Trix questioned her big sister's sanity. Such as this morning.

"Wakey wakey little…erm…flakey?" Called out a jovial voice from outside Trix's door.

Trix groaned, realizing Tani was in a particularly fanatical mood that morning.

"Couldn't you think of something, _anything_, better than 'flakey'?" She mumbled, just laud enough for her sibling to hear.

Laughing Tani replied, "Well yeah, if I had time to. But it was one of those 'spur of the moment' things you know? Now get your butt out of bed and come down for an apple or something so we can go help Da!"

'Helping Da' meant working in his shop, selling the various weapons and other metal ornaments that he fashioned in his smithy, which was in the back. Though it was considered a job, and therefore requiring work, neither daughter minded helping their father. His witty comments about the often wealthy customers always kept them on their toes. It was obvious where Tani got her sarcasm from, as her dad was chalk full of it.

Trix closed her eyes and took a deep sigh, and was just about to get up out of her bed, when she felt something collide with her, tackling her to the ground.

"Tani!" She cried out in exasperation. "I was just about to get up!"

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure. I am feeling a tad bit impatient today, and you were taking awful long with getting up. Besides, you're even more awake now!" The culprit grinned.

Groaning exaggeratedly, Trix pulled herself off the wood floors, rubbing a spot on her hip that hit the ground rather hard. Hopefully Tani would calm down a little bit once the morning wore on, otherwise it was going to be a long day.

* * *

ok. I know you all have SOMETHING to say about this, whether it is just one word, or many. I ask you all to PLEASE give some constructive criticism. I really want to improve my writing and that will not happen if you guys don't tell me what i am not good at!! Especially if you feel there is something that needs more explaining!

and if any of you have some good ideas for the story that you want to see eventually, please tell me. I know there has not really been much (if any) plot development yet, but bear with me. It will happen, oh believe me, it will happen.

Thanks so much for reading, now review! (and since that sounded horribly demanding i shall ask nicely.) PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Gasp! The second chapter in three days!? WOW! That is crazy for me, especially considering I really dont have any time to be writing yet somehow do... hm...

Anyway. Thank you sooooooooo much to _**Kate of Carlay**_ and **_Olive-Whisperer_**!! You guys were my only reviews for last chapter! (and strangely the fact that there were only 2 reviews does not bother me one bit...must be the runners high i have had for the past three hours)

Well I do hope to get more reviews for this chapter, though i really am just enjoying writing this so far. I think i am going to begin to make the chapters like twice the length they are now, because I seem to be getting nowhere in just one... This chap isn't very exciting, but there will be some new interesting characters in the next one! Oh! And some excitement too! A nice little adventure for the two girls. mwahaha. But you all shall have to wait until...sometime. Most likely two or three days again.

Enjoy! ( i feel like saying bon appetite instead)

* * *

Too Swift for Those who Fear

Chapter Three

The old wooden boards creaked as Tani and Trix clambered down the stairs. Skipping over the last two steps, as they always did in the mornings, their bare feet landed hard on the floor. They giggled as they gave their mother a peck on the cheek as they each grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting on their small kitchen table.

"Well you two are up awful early on this fine day." Katherine chuckled warmly. "May I ask what the occasion is?"

The girls rolled their eyes as their mom, once again, forgot that they had decided to help their dad in the shop that day. For being a smart woman, who knew nearly everything there was to know about healing, she was terribly forgetful when it came to trivial matters. Hardly a day went by that she did not forget where she had put the broom, or what she had planned on getting at the market. In fact, her absentmindedness became a game to the other members of the family where they would place bets on what she would forget that day. No money was ever involved, of course; it was simply another way to laugh throughout their day and keep their minds off the chores at hand.

"Ma, we told you yesterday, don't you remember?" Tani asked, already knowing the answer.

Mrs. Johnson looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I do not seem to recall you telling me, actually. I guess I just forgot again, silly me." She ended, laughing the mistake off.

Trix shook her head as she got up. "We should probably get ready to go, right Tani?" She implored.

"Yeah, Da will be expecting us soon. Just try not to take forever doing whatever you do that takes so long, okay?" She advised her younger sibling.

"Hey! What do you mean by that exactly?!"

Tani sighed. "I _mean_ you take three times as long to get dressed and do your hair as any other girl in all of Tortall. So if you would please just grab something and put it on, it isn't like anyone will see you. We aren't planning on going around Corus."

The sixteen year old glared, her eyes glittering with mirth, at her sister. "Just because I don't just grab the first piece of clothing that I see, like you do, doesn't mean you have the right to condemn me for actually trying to look decent."

"I know. I just like to point out other's faults so that I feel more secure about my own." Grinned Tani.

Knowing it was pointless to try and continue with the argument, however lighthearted it was, Trix got up and ran up the steps back to her room, quite determined to be dressed before her sister, for once. She did not know why she wanted to get ready so quick, the argument was only teasing after all. Perhaps it was some veiled desire that she had to be more like her happy-go-lucky sister, or maybe she just wanted to get to the store quicker. Either way, Trix thought, she had to look fairly decent, which took some time to do.

Trix was unlike her sister in that she could not just throw something on and look splendid, but had to work to arrange her hair just right, and chose the dress that fit her in all the right places.

Opening one of the lower drawers in her antique dresser, Trix shuffled around until she found a light purple dress that was thick enough to be considered appropriate, but light enough to not be overheated in. She figured it would keep her feeling cool when moving about, and she had a dark green apron that she could wear over the bottom while she worked. The sleeves were short and the skirt went only to her ankles, as to not hinder her.

After she pulled on the simple garment, she pulled her hair into a braid, then into a bun at the back of her head. A simple design that she liked for some reason, not because it was in style (for it was not), but for some motive she could not explain.

Trix them jumped out into the hall and bounded down the steps, not stopping until she came to the front door. Her heart leapt as she saw that her sister was not there yet and shouted with joy.

"Ha! I beat you this time Tani!" She yelled in delight, but the moment bliss quickly dissipated when her sibling walked out from behind the corner of a side room, fully dressed in her signature dark blue breeches, and smiling.

"Ah. I think not dear sister, for yet again, you were late."

Scowling Trix muttered, "Just like you to give me only a second's worth of happiness before tearing my joy into little shreds and throwing them into the wind like yesterday's news."

"That's why I'm here." Tani laughed and laid an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Come on little sis', we have things to see and places to go."

"I think you mean snobby rich nobles to see and Da's shop to go." Grouched Trix.

The older cracked a grin. "Well, yeah, that too. Now let's _go_ already!"

"All right, all right." Trix laughed as they made their way out the door. "Bye Ma! We'll see you for dinner!"

Their mother waved at them from the kitchen. "Have fun girls; be sure to bring your father back in one piece!"

The sisters smiled, making their way down the quiet street on which they lived. It was a small little neighborhood right outside the city walls of Corus. Built about hundred years previous, during the reign of King Roald and Queen Shinkokami, the homes had a look of antiquity to them that seemed to radiate a sense of security for the girls. Of course, it was much more dangerous in some ways to be living outside the protective city gates, but the benefits outweighed the higher risk.

For one, the air was cleaner, as was water, than the grimy city homes. And the area itself was quieter than that of the Corus streets, where robbers, drunkards, and cats prowled the night. Also, there had not been a major attack on the capitol since the Immortal Wars, and most citizens figured that if there ever was a siege, they would just find refuge with relatives inside the gates until the threat passed.

It seemed like no time at all that the girls were past the large arches that opened into the capital of Tortall, and were weaving their way through the crowded, narrow roads.

Several by passers stared blatantly at the pair, causing Tani to glare until they looked the other way. They did not stare at them because they were famous, but merely because of Tani's breeches.

After Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan generations ago, more young girls began to trickle into Palace, desiring to become knights. After time everyone but the staunchest conservatives accepted that women, too, made fine warriors. Not long after lady knights became accepted, the clothing styles began to change for females.

Dresses became less restricted and allowed more movement. Breeches and tunics, though slightly varying in styles from the men's, began to appear.

Some of the older citizens, and those raised with the stringent restrictions of the old upper class society still looked down upon women wearing 'men's' clothing, but that did not stop girls from wearing the comfortable attire.

Tani, as much as she liked wearing dresses, preferred the freedom that breeches gave her. Though her mother did not completely agree with the idea that women could wear pants rather than skirts in public, she agreed that if her daughters made their own clothes (not dresses) they could wear them.

So, of course, the girls saved all the money they could to go out and buy fabric and began sewing and stitching their own breeches.

In the end, they came up with some very clever patterns. Hiding pockets in small seams that they added to give the pants a more styled look and adding small designs stitched into the fabric to come across more feminine.

Trix still preferred shorter length dresses and skirts to breeches, which contrasted with her sister who was rarely seen in a dress unless it was a formal occasion or if they were visiting their grandmother, who detested the very thought of girls wearing pants.

It took the girls much longer to reach their father's store than usual; for the foot traffic had been unusually heavy for so early in the day. They finally reached it and saw that the door was still shut, signaling that the shop was closed to customers. Figuring that their dad had waited to open the shop until they got there, the girl's went around back to where they could see him forging in the smithy shed.

"Hey Da!" Tani greeted jovially. "What'cha making?"

Their dad did not stop his work when answering his daughter. "I'm glad you finally came, girls. There are supposed to be a few regulars coming in today, wanting horseshoes and such." He paused and pulled out a long strip of red hot metal from the forge. "And right now I am making a simple practice sword. The Training Master at the Palace ordered ten of these littly guys. I should finish the order today, so you two will deliver it tomorrow, alright?"

Trix and Tani grinned, a trip to the Palace meant getting to see (and poke fun at) the frilly court ladies. Each time they went there were new people there, often they looked more like clowns with all the make-up piled onto their faces.

"Why don't the two of you go open up the shop while I'm out here? I'll check on you two later, right after I finish this, it shouldn't take too long." He said gesturing to the open back door.

The sisters waved to their father as they went inside to prepare the store for what was sure to be an interesting day.

* * *

well? Good? Bad? Disgusting? Please do tell!


	4. Chapter 4

Huzzah! An update! I am sorry I couldn't get this out to you all during the weekend, but things got MUCH busier than I expected them to be!

This chapter is my longest one yet, and it is still a more light hearted chapter. But Chapter Five will have some great fun/action. mwaha. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had quite a bit of fun writing it! (and I have been trying to write during class now as well, so the next chapter should be coming out soon)

Reviews are an incentive for me to write (though i simply enjoy writing this too), so please review!

Many thanks to **Starfire54 . Kate of Carlay . and xxTunstallChickxx ** for reviewing!!!!!!

Too Swift for Those who Fear

Chapter Four

The girls' lighthearted mood that started out the day soon departed as noon drew closer. Not a single customer had come in, and the day was beginning to heat up. Their father was busy outside with the finishing touches on the swords he finished that morning.

Tani and Trix had been dusting the various weapons and metalwork that littered the shop in hope of stalling their boredom, though it was to no avail. They were each humming separate tunes, Tani's more upbeat than her younger sister's, but the songs were interrupted by a loud clattering near the racks of plate armor.

"Mithros' sword!" Tani cursed as a gauntlet fell from the shelves onto her foot. She began hopping around the room, clutching her right foot in her hands, all while muttering more curses under her breath.

Trix watched her sibling, unsure of whether to feel bad for her, or laugh at how hilarious her face looked at that moment. After a bit she decided that there was probably no serious injury, and burst into fits of laughter.

Tani, when seeing her sister rolling on the ground, unable to breathe thanks to the giggles erupting from her mouth, immediately ceased her animated hopping. She stood, her fists on her hips, scowling at Trix.

Though Tani was usually one inclined to laugh at herself for her mistakes rather than sulk, there were times when she snapped. Suddenly, a sly smile crossed her face as she spied a pitcher of water on the counter.

Softly she crept up to the water, gently lifting it up and bringing it over to where her sister was collapsed on the floor.

"Oi Trix! Don't look up!" Tani yelled, knowing what her reaction would be.

The younger girl stopped laughing and glanced up to where her sister stood, towering over her, cradling the pitcher in her hands. Trix did not have a chance to stop her sibling before cold water was poured over her head, drenching the top half of her body.

Slowly she stood up, shaking her sopping wet hair. "What." Trix spluttered. "What was that for?"

Grinning Tani shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Nothing! So you just decided to dump water all over me for absolutely no reason!" Trix shouted, her arms flailing in the air.

"Well," began Tani, "Not really for _no_ reason."

Trix glowered at her sister "Then why in the name of the Goddess did you do that!"

"You were laughing at my pain, and that gauntlet really hurt. I might not be able to walk right for a week!" Tani answered dramatically. "Besides," She grinned. "I had to get you back for that spider incident."

"But the spiders were three weeks ago! And they did not even touch you!" Her sister defended.

"They _were_ crawling all over my bed sheets, that's close enough for me." Tani smiled. "Though I must admit, it was quite a good joke."

"Well of course it was, after all, I thought of it." Trix said smugly, arms folded across her soaking wet chest.

"Feeling a little conceited today are we?" Tani asked humorously.

Trix grinned back. "Yes I do, dear sister, but not near so much as you always seem to be."

"Well I never! Rotten girl, be gone from my sight at once!" Tani cried in a haughty voice, appearing indignant.

Her sister began walking backwards as she had been 'commanded' until she came upon a pool of water that had dripped off from her to the ground. With a solid _thump_ she fell to the ground, landing on her tailbone. She sat there, shocked for a moment at what had happened, until bursting out in amusement. Tani, who had also stood stunned at Trix's clumsiness, too bent over with laughter.

After minutes of mirth their giggles finally died down, and they collected themselves once more.

"You can complain about your foot all you want." Trix began. "Because I do not think I'm going to be able to sit on my bottom for about a month!"

Tani grinned to her sister. "This will work out great then! You will walk around carrying me, since you can't sit and I can't walk!"

Laughing Trix replied, "Nice try Tani. I know just how much you _love_ to go shopping with me; which I plan on doing sometime this week, by the way."

"You know I am fine with shopping with you, as long as not _all_ of the stores have jewelry, clothes, hair pins, jewelry, more clothes, clothes, and what else am I missing? Oh yes. More clothes!" She laughed, ticking off each one with her fingers.

"I am not that bad!" Trix exclaimed. "Well, alright. Maybe I am pretty bad, but anyway, do you know if Da has some towels I can use to dry off? We should probably dry up this mess as well before someone _else_slips."

Tani went to grab the towels as Trix waited, leaning against the countertop. The elder sister had just left the room when she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps behind her.

She turned around to see a group of nobles, about her age, walk into the shop. They each wore a different crest emblazoned on their tunics, so she took them to be squires from the Palace.

Two of the five teens were girls, which did not surprise Trix. What did shock her, however, was the small Bazhir girl. There was still a lot of controversy over allowing Bazhir to become knights, and though the tribesmen sent their sons to Corus every once in a while, it was extremely rare for them to allow a female to pick up a weapon; let alone train for knighthood.

Trix stepped up to them, away from the counter. "Anything I can help you with?" She asked them politely.

A lean boy with curly, brown hair spoke up. "I think we are just browsing for now, thank you." He said with a soft smile that made her heart give a slight flutter.

Trix internally scolded herself for thinking about how wonderful his sky blue eyes seemed as they gazed at her. It was not that she had any romantic interests at the moment, because she did not, but the last thing she needed was to have a crush on a noble.

"My name's Salvatrix, just come to me if you need anything." She told them, shaking the last of the dreamy thoughts from her head.

As the teens began to spread across the shop examining the various weapons, Tani arrived carrying the towels. She did not notice the shoppers until she stood by Trix at the counter. It was only as she set the cloths down with a huff that she became aware of their presence.

In an over exasperated voice she said to her sister. "Oh sure, why don't every one come in _after_ I leave! Now just watch, in a minute they will walk out that door simply because I am here."

Trix took one of the towels and began to dab the parts of her top that were wet, though by then most of her hair and clothes were dry or only damp.

"You have nothing to worry about, I am sure that you're being here, or not here, does not affect whether or not we get customers." Trix said patting her shoulder consolingly. "Besides, they said they were just looking around, they're probably just going to leave without buying anything anyway."

Tani bended over the counter, whispering conspiratorially in her sister's ear, "And I am sure you are going to be very disappointed when that certain brown haired fellow leaves."

She spun around gasping. "I will not!" Trix said a little too loudly, making one of the girls, with dark red hair, look up. She just shook her head and ignored the rest of the sister's conversation.

Trix realized her mistake and lowered her voice. "Take that back."

"No." Her sister replied simply.

"Take. That. Back." She repeated.

"Admit to me that you don't think he is cute. Come on, admit it." Tani goaded.

The younger girl just glared at her sister, but did not deny the accusation.

"Ha!" Tani cried, though still in soft tones. "I knew it! So do you know his name?"

Trix grumbled. "No, and I know what you are thinking and if you dare go over and ask him I will make sure you never see the light of day again."

Her sister held her hands up in front of her. "Alright, alright. I will refrain this one time, but if we see him again, there will be nothing to stop me from asking."

Their chat was interrupted suddenly when the red haired squire walked up to the table holding a small poniard. It had a simple, wooden handle that could be engraved if needed, with an even simpler metal hilt.

She set the weapon down and got out her purse. "I think I am going to get this. I've been looking for a decent one for weeks, and this one seems just right for me."

"My Da would be glad to hear you chose one of his out of all the ones you've probably seen. He made that one only last month and doubted it would sell because it is so plain." Trix said with a smile.

"And that will be eight gold nobles." Tani interjected. "Sorry, if I didn't stop her now, she would've kept on talking your ear off."

"I would not!" The younger exclaimed. "You really do embarrassing me don't you?"

Tani grinned. "Of course, after all, 'tis my duty as an older sister." She turned towards the squire who was waiting patiently for the sisters to stop before handing over her coins. "Once again, I'm sorry. We tend to do this every once in a while…sometimes…all the time actually. Name's Tani, I think my sister already introduced herself."

The girl's short red hair bobbed as she shifted her position to shake her hand. "I am Audrie of Dunlath, it's a pleasure to meet you two." She looked back to where the rest of her friends were walking out the door, gesturing her to come. "I have to go now, tell your father that his work is very good, and I have in mind to come here first if I need anything."

After Audrie walked out the door waving goodbye, the girls finally got to wiping up the wet spot on the floor.

"I think she was the first noble I've ever met that has been so kind." Trix remarked as she kneeled down.

Tani leaned on the counter and nodded her head. "Same. Tells a lot about her, too, that she bought most likely the least adorned weapon Da has ever made. Not flashy, just simple and functional. I like her, this Audrie of Dunlath."

"Yes. I'm surprised we haven't seen her before. I hope she does end up coming here again, just to talk, really."

The next few hours passed slowly for the sisters. Only a few men came in looking for something, but left without buying a thing. Finally, a supper approached, they reached a reprieve from the dull hours when their father came in from polishing some shields he had been working on to say they could return home for the day.

---------------------------------------------[stupid line inserter button is not working]------------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think?

Do you want the chapters to be longer?

Do you want more action (which there will be)

Anything else you want to see regarding the characters or when I am actually going to begin developing the plot (which will be in probably two-three chapters. The murders are going to be starting! hm...i probably shouldn't be cheering for that...)

Please please please review! Reviews (as horrible as this sounds) really do make me update quicker!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another chapter everyone!! I had a pretty good time writing this one as well. I loved the ending to this one (you'll see why mwahaha).

Many thanks to **starfire54** and **Kate of Carlay**- my two wonderful reviewers!!!!

After the ending to the chapter that I very much enjoy, I will have something to tell you all, so READ IT! haha. Enjoy:

Too Swift for Those who Fear

Chapter Five

The next morning began eerily similar to the last, though Trix got up without having to be pushed out of bed.

Their father walked with them on the way to the shop and told them that he needed some new materials. When they reached the store he gave them the list of everything, and a bag of coins.

"This is everything I need." He said to them. "And I believe your mother told you what she needed?" His daughters both nodded.

"When do you need us back at the shop?" Asked the elder daughter.

Their dad thought for a moment before responding. "If you can drop my things off when you are done, you can go straight home. After such a slow start to the week yesterday, I doubt that business will pick up today. You girls just take your good ole time shopping and enjoy yourselves."

Tani and Trix smiled widely at one another. An entire day off working, and they get to go to the Market! The sun seemed to be shining a little bit brighter.

--)(-)(-)(--

"Whoa!" Trix shouted out to someone mounted on a horse. "Watch where you are going!"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Some people are so inconsiderate! Look at him! He just tramples through the crowd like he is the King of Tortall. He is going to kill someone like that I tell you! Just watch, tomorrow we will hear all about how some maniac on a horse crushed a few citizens while on a mad rampage."

Tani laughed and lifted her arm across her sister's shoulders, steering her towards the market and away from the man.

"I highly doubt that will happen, Trix. After all, if he does kill someone, we won't hear about it. He'll just pay off someone or other so no one ever finds out."

The younger girl muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"What was that?" Tani asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Tani just shrugged at her sister's evasive response. "Alrighty then. I'll just pretend I never heard those curses and that it was just the wind rushing by my ears."

"Hey! I hear you cursing all the time!" Trix rounded on her.

"So? I'm your older sister, it's my job to make sure you are always behaving, and have proper language, and are always kind to strangers, and always eat your meat."

The girls smiled at one another and laughed as they entered the street where the market was at that day. Every few weeks or so the vendors would move onto another street hoping to get more and different customers, not that it really mattered considering the citizens would go wherever they had to, to get the best deals on necessities.

The street was so crowded that the girls barely had room to move around freely. The scents of apple fritters and muffins reached them as they tried to squeeze through to an open alley so they could talk. The noise of all the people made it nearly impossible for them to understand one another.

They finally managed to get to the alley and each was breathing rather hard.

"Whoever knew the market would get so crowded in the middle of the week!" Trix exclaimed at last.

"I know! I guess it's 'cause of the rain we got a few days ago, no one could go out on their normal shopping days." Tani looked back at the crowd warily. "How do you think we should do this? Divide and conquer, then meet back up at Griffon's Claw?" She said mentioning a small tavern that their uncle owned nearby.

"That sounds good to me; I doubt we would be able to keep track of each other anyway in that mess. I will see you in about two bells at the tavern then!" She waved goodbye and plunged back into the masses of people.

"Ouch! Excuse me, trying to get through here!" Trix shouted loosing her patience at a group of gossiping women who stood right in the middle of the street, blocking her from the next stall she wanted to look at.

"And to think I am known for having the patience of a turtle. But I think even those slow things would get annoyed." Trix grumbled as she surveyed the jewelry spread out in front of her. She had finished the shopping for her father in no time at all, and still had some time before meeting up with Tani; therefore she decided to look for her mother's birthday present. Her birthday was still two weeks away, but the girl did not know when she would get time to shop alone again.

She was debating between a silver bracelet with small bronze wire looped around it, or a pair of light purple earrings to go with her favorite dress when a voice interrupted her dispute.

"You know." The shopkeeper began. "I have an absolutely brilliant selection of turtle shell jewelry right over here." He said motioning to some pieces that were obviously not made of turtle.

Trix cocked her eyebrow wondering why on earth the man was trying to sell something by telling her it was made of turtle shells. The shopkeeper apparently saw her confusion.

"I heard you muttering about turtles, and I believe these necklaces would look absolutely exquisite on you."

The man was beginning to grate on her already thin nerves, so she just gave the man a glare and walked away. So much for buying her mother something today, she thought.

Glancing at the sun, Trix decided to head over to the tavern. If she was early, the girl decided, she could just order something to drink or pass the time talking to her Uncle.

Due to the horrendous crowd, it took her much longer to reach the pub than she originally thought it would, and clamored through the door to see Tani already waiting for her, tracing the path of the wood on the table she was sitting at. Some of the men were glancing at her direction, but none made any move to bother her. This surprised Trix for a moment, until she saw the glint of a dagger hanging from Tani's belt for all to see.

Trix sat down by her sister with a smile playing on her lips.

"I see you…borrowed a little something from Da's shop."

Tani glanced up at her sibling and gave a sly grin. "Just don't tell him, kay? It's working right fine. I mean look at those guys! They were about to come over earlier so I just began twirling the dagger a little and they went right back to their drinks!"

Chuckling Trix shook her head. "I don't know how you can use that thing though. It is so small."

"You just feel that way 'cause you prefer to play with Da's swords before he puts them out in the shop. And I prefer all of his smaller weapons, like this glorious dagger here." Tani returned, motioning towards her belt.

The two chatted for a while, and Trix told her sister about the jewelry she was thinking about getting for their mother. They brainstormed other ideas for her present as well, and they finally decided that, instead of pulling ideas out of thin air, they would go into the market once the noontime rush died down.

Trix was standing up from the table when she felt a slight tug near her hip, right where her money purse was. It took barely a moment for her mind to register what was going on, but that split second was not enough time for her to catch the culprit. She turned around sharply to see the slim figure of a boy running out the door and into the street, her purse clutched in his left hand.

"Thief!" She cried out angrily and clenched her fists.

Tani, who noticed the fleeing child, took off immediately; not waiting for her sister to follow. The elder sister was often the one to act, rather than watch passively, and this time was no different.

Seeing her sister dart by, Trix reacted without delay and dashed into the crowds as well. She noticed her sibling's loose golden hair flash towards an alley, so she, too followed.

Trix was not two steps behind her sister as they entered the shadowed alleyway. She fell into step with Tani as they jogged towards the end of the passage. Surprisingly, neither were out of breath from their run through the market, and both had enough of an adrenaline rush to go on for miles.

When they peered around the corners at the end, they only saw a small road with a few mothers walking around, but no thief.

"Vulcan curse all." Tani grunted, kicking the side of a building.

Trix gave a faint smile. "See, you do use foul language." But her joke was without much enthusiasm.

Tani just gave her sister a small smirk at her attempt to make light of the situation.

"I think that the Gods will forgive me, just this one time." Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

There was an odd prickling on the back of her neck as Trix stood there with her sister. Her head jerked up and scanned the alley, but saw nothing.

Noticing her sister's behavior Tani, too, became more alert, fingering the hilt of her dagger. Their muscles tensed as the feeling of being watched overwhelmed their senses, seeming to make the very air around them thick with anticipation; for what, they did not know.

Without warning great dark shapes descended upon them from the sky like birds of prey, landing in front of, and behind the girls. With both of their escape routes blocked off, ice cold fear flowed through Trix's veins. Her heart stilled as she saw the dark figures turn out to be men, boys, boys with weapons.

Her mind was half frozen with fear as she eyed the sharp rapiers and daggers the young men gripped in their hands.

When she noticed movement behind her, she turned to face the other group of the gang. She could not get her body to move, until she felt her sister unsheathe her dagger behind her. The sound of metal scraping her sheathe cleared her foggy mind, allowing crisp, lucid thoughts to enter.

Her body remembered and shifted into the defensive stance that Tani had taught her years ago, as a young girl pretending to be a great lady knight. She always knew that good would come of their time playing years ago.

The sisters stood defensively, eying their opponents. They were outnumbered three to one, with only one weapon against many. The girls stood no chance, and their attackers knew that all too well.

A tall muscled youth who seemed to be the leader, shifted his position with his rapier and leaped at Trix, she dodged the long blade, eyeing it shocked at the man's audacity to carry around the sword.

There was no time for her brain to think up a reason for the long blade as her eyes caught sight of another slice coming her way. Once again she dodged, only to get nicked by another she had not seen. Trix gasped softly and continued evading as many of the attacks as she could.

The battle was on.

-----------------------------------------------------------

okay people, how about this. Three reviews and I update that very day. I do not have the next chapter written yet, but am going to as soon as I click the 'save changes' button. I dont want to sound greedy for saying that, but having so many hits and only two reviews (from two people who make me very happy) is rather pitiful on the reader's part, dontcha think?

I shouldnt tell you this, but truthfully I will probably update soon even if i get no reviews. But please do! I need to know what you guys think of this story!

Thanks for reading!!!

Okay-Changes to this authors note--I have the next chapter written and ready to go- So review please!


	6. Chapter 6

((Disclaimer: I do not own the Tamora Pierce Tortall world, but I do own every character mentioned thus far in the story (yea!) and I do not own the quote that just became my summary and is part of my title! that is by Henry Van Dyke!))

Woot Woot! Longest chapter yet!! I even went back and re-read this chapter! I NEVER do that! (granted I really just needed some way to destress).

Anyway. I did not get three reviews for the last chapter, which was rather sad. But I still do not care for some twisted reason, thus I shall update again. Though I must warn all 7 people who read this (pitiful, i know! I really need to change the summary or something!) that this almost certainly will be the last update until the weekend due to an excessively busy week. And by busy I mean up till FAR past midnight every night doing homework/studying.

So you had better feel special that I am taking away precious study time/sleep to give this all to you. Hahahaha.

Now for my bright bold italicized and underlined thankees!!!:**_ STARFIRE54 and KATEOFCARLAY _**thank you both sooo much for reviewing this pitiful story! hm... maybe i just love pitiful things. School is pitiful, yet i love that. Latin is pitiful, yet i love that. XC is pitiful, yet i love that. Life is pitiful. And I am pretty sure I love that. baha. I will stop ranting/procrastinating now. Enjoy!:

Too Swift for Those who Fear

Chapter Six

_**Trix gasped softly and continued evading as many of the attacks as she could.**_

_**The battle was on.**_

--)(-)(-)(--

There was no end to the torrent of blades that sliced down upon her, the majority of them scraping her skin, carving into her skin cuts of all sizes. None of the blows were meant to kill, just harm her, just enough to slow her down, make her weak. To render her helpless against whatever they were planning on doing next.

Trix had lost sight of her sister as soon as the gang began attacking in full force. Every once in a while she swore she saw her father's dagger tear through the air, swiping and slicing at the men; but she had no time to concentrate on Tani's welfare. Her entire being was focused on futilely staying away from the cold steel that threatened to rip her open.

For a short time she managed to get a wall to her back, giving her a small sensation of reassurance. But the comfort was dreadfully short lived. The youths were attacking swifter than ever, leaving no break in the struggle. With no way to block the weapon's path, Trix could only dodge the blows for so long. Sweat was forming in beads around her brows and dripped down her face, stinging in her eyes.

It was becoming painful for her to breath, each intake coming in shallow gasps. The many cuts forming on her skin were stinging worse than anything she had ever felt before. She could not remember a time where her body had been tortured as it was being now. But she could not stop; she simply could not give up. She could not let herself. She _would_ not let herself.

Over and over again her body twisted and turned this way and that. Trix simply could not keep up. In her mind she was more resolute than ever to not quit, but sometimes the mind and body do not agree with one another. And one's body can only be pushed so far over the edge, before all comes crashing down.

As if her body subconsciously resigned, her movements were becoming slower, less controlled. She noticed vaguely that the attacks that had been assailing her to no end, previously, were thinning. Her concentration slipped and a dagger found its way to her back, and sliced across, forcing her to cry out in anguish. For the first time during the encounter, she admitted to the pain.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hand come at her from the side, but her jaded body could not react in time to avoid the iron grip that clamped down upon her shoulder. Trix gasped as she was spun around forcefully so that both of her arms were pinned securely to her sides.

She jerked her head to see Tani still fighting a large portion of the gang in rapid combat, while the rest hung back as if they were watching a troupe of players during an act.

Tani only lasted a minute longer than her sister until she was forced to her knees. Her dagger seemed to have been lost earlier on in the battle, leaving her as defenseless as Trix had been for nearly the entire fray.

She had fared better than her sister, though only just. There were fewer cuts on her body, but Trix could see her older sister was as exhausted as she.

The blond girl was hauled to her feet and brought over to where her brunette sister was held. Tani looked into Trix's eyes and gave a small smirk, jerking her head slightly to the side, signaling for her sister to look over.

Trix glanced over and saw a youth with a large laceration cutting across his face, making his already ugly appearance all the more grotesque. She grinned back at her sister, silently congratulating her on that one small victory. The boy would wear that scar for the rest of his days, and Tani could not be more proud of herself for giving him that memento.

With the girls wearing almost identical smirks, they could only tell what the other was thinking by their eyes. They each had fear flashing through them, with touches of defiance. They may have lost that battle, and they may have no chance of escaping, but as sure as the Black God's domain they were not going give the gang any satisfaction from their defeat.

The young man who seemed to lead the group stepped in front of the sisters, his rapier tucked into his belt once more.

Tani licked her lips and spit blood onto the ground before his feet before speaking. "Well?" She demanded angrily, showing no sign of the fear that Trix had seen. "What do you want? Speak up already; we don't have all day you know!"

Tani, even when she was at another's mercy, always had a way to seem as if she was in charge. It was a trait that Trix adored about her sibling, and envied her for it as well.

The man's ice blue eyes blazed dangerously at the elder sister.

The two were locked into a battle of wits, until Tani was forced to look away from his cold stare. He directed a vicious grin towards her, and then turned towards Trix. Her legs nearly gave way beneath her as he looked her up and down. It was as if his very gaze held some sort of power beneath it; forcing the victim of his stare to comply with his wishes.

She shivered as the blue ice bore into her own forest green eyes. The boys around her laughed briefly at her dread of what could come. The look he had, the look they all wore, was one she had seen before—desire.

Trix felt her sister tense up beside her and knew she had seen the same as she on the youths' faces. Her heart began pounding against her chest as the leader stepped forward and lifted her chin up. She could feel a look of panic shoot across her features; unfortunately he noticed it as well. It was all a struggle of power; what they were doing, what they were surely going to do to the girls; everything coming from human's thirst for control.

The man let go of Trix and turned to his gang, opening his mouth to bark an order, when he grunted and slumped to the ground unconscious.

The half a dozen youths immediately looked around for the perpetrator and saw a black shape dash across a rooftop above them.

Two of the men clambered up to the top and disappeared from view, only to be seen tossed haphazardly over the edge into the alley a moment later.

The two men not holding the sisters glanced at one another and unsheathed their daggers as they went to the wall, climbing up it as their gang members had previously, but with greater care. When they were gone from view, Trix unexpectedly felt her captor release her from his viselike grip as he collapsed to the ground.

The girl whirled around to see a boy about her age with sandy blond hair helping her sister up from the ground.

Tani looked at her sister quizzically and Trix shrugged her shoulders, wincing at the discomfort. Neither knew who their savior was, nor why he even got involved. All they knew was that he could be just as much of a danger to them as the gang was.

He cocked his head and smiled warmly, his deep brown eyes twinkling mysteriously, as if he had some deep secret that only a select few were privy to.

"Wesley Tucker." He said nodding in their direction. He did not bother holding out his hand for them to shake, as it was obvious their distrust for them. Of course, that was if they could even manage to lift their arms.

Tani eyed him warily, but eventually decided he must be alright. After all, he did just save them from what was sure to have been a nightmare.

"Tani Johnson." She said, and then pointed to her sister. "This is Trix Horatius-Johnson, my sister. Trix usually would have been annoyed that Tani had introduced her, though she could have done it fine herself, but at the moment she was far to weary to care even a bit.

Tucker's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Trix's original last name, but the look of shock was instantly extinguished, replaced with a kind smile.

Tani apparently did not see his odd look, but it did not escape Trix's scrutiny. Not feeling like worrying about it, she shrugged it off as astonishment at how peculiar her name was. It was not a usual name to hear of, in fact, she could not think of anyone whose last name was even similar to her own.

Trix was shaken out of her thoughts by her sister's voice.

"Why'd you help us?" She asked curtly. It was obvious she just wanted to get home and cleaned up, as her normally affable personality was gone.

Wesley either did not notice her brusque tone of voice, or chose to ignore it.

"Looked like ya needed some help." He shrugged. "I don't think I could'a lived with myself if I just walked away." The boy looked past them at the entrance to the alley where the market was still in full swing, ignorant of the terrors that had almost occurred so near to them.

"I should probably get going now…Oh!" Wesley exclaimed. "Here's yer purse, that boy who took it was paid by those bums to lure ya here. I've seen them do it before, but they don't usually do it during the day, unusual for them." And with that he sauntered out of the alley like a cat. Not even bothering to say goodbye, or deliver further explanation for his abrupt appearance, and departure.

"That was interesting." Trix said. "Come on, let's get out of here. Those other two idiots might come back from their little rooftop excursion soon."

The girls took mostly side roads on their way home, trying to avoid where the heavy foot traffic would be. Their disheveled appearance was sure to attract attention if too many people saw them.

They moved slower than they usually would, and it took almost twice the normal amount of time to exit the city gates and go up the path to their neighborhood.

At long last they tramped through their gate and into the house, where they heard their mother humming to herself from the garden in the back.

"Ma!" Tani called out, her voice calm despite that her body was shaking.

They heard their mother stop humming abruptly. "Tani is that you?" She responded. "What are you doing home so…" Her voice broke off as she saw her two exhausted daughters, standing in the kitchen with dried blood from their countless cuts horribly visible to their mother.

"Ma, we're okay, we just need some cleaning up." Trix told her mom who was slowly getting her 'mother bear' look on her face.

"Cleaning up! I think you need more than just a cleaning up. Who did this to you! Tell me! Now!" Their mother demanded as she hurried them to a small room off the kitchen, where she kept her healing herbs and poultices.

The sisters explained what happened as their mother patched them up with a drawn look on her face.

After half a bell, the two sisters were sure she had applied something to all of their wounds, over and over again the girls told their mom that they were fine, but each time she found more wounds that needed tending to.

Trix barely heard her mother as she began ranting about street rats and 'what she will tell their father when he gets home', as the sweet oblivion of sleep overtook her senses at long last.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review with a cherry on top!

hmm...I have decided I am going to spend my geometry class tomorrow brainstorming a new summary, i really stink at making those....

I will try to update this weekend! But do not expect anything until then!

Oh. And If you have any critiquing for my writing please tell me, after all, that is the purpose of that ugly little lavenderish bluish button!

::five minutes later::

oh! scratch out everything i have said so far about a new summary! I just thought of something that might be better than me trying to be creative! You guys probably already noticed, of course, when you clicked the link...

oh. and I do not own the quote....::remembers:: DISCLAIMER! I NEED ONE!!!

well what do you know? I have changed something again.

I was thinking about how much the story has kind of changed from my original plan, so i have renamed it simply "Time" because that will fit in better when the main plot comes into play later on. (p.s. here is a hint. Wesley has a HUGE part to play later on!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, for those who did not know I changed the title from "Too Swift for Those who Fear" to "Time".

((Disclaimer- I do not own the Tortall world. But i do kind of own every character mentioned in this chapter. mwaha))

I am sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but I simply could not get myself to write a filler chapter after the previous one's action. This chapter did actually evolve into something totally different than i planned, so there is a bit of action in it. haha Enjoy:

wait! I must thank someone!! _**Kate of Carlay**_!!! Thank you SO much for your review! Your's was the only one I got for the last chapter and that one alone made me happy! Thank you for being such a dedicated reader!

Time

Chapter VII

Trix bounced around her room, singing happily to herself as excitement flowed through her veins as thick as blood.

Finally they would escape their rhythmic daily life in the city. And at long last she and her family would be able to slow down their fast paced life; be able take a step back to simply enjoy the nature surrounding them. Today was the beginning of an entire week living in the countryside; free from the rancid smells and boisterous crowds that Corus wrought. They would leave this very morning, and arrive at their grandmother's home, just after noon, and see her with her arms widespread before her, welcoming them back as she had every month for as long as Trix could remember.

A soft smile showed across her face as Trix felt in her memories the warmth of her Grandmother's hug and the sweet scent of blueberries that seemed to emanate off her being. Trix loved the elderly woman as any grandchild would to their relative. Her Grandmother had accepted the young girl into the family despite not being a blood relation, and Trix would always thank her silently for giving to her as much love as her other grandchildren.

She glanced over at the small bag she was filling for their trip and sighed, she always seemed to pack too much. So far the only things in there were her clothes and undergarments and already there was no room for all of the little objects she wished to bring. The girl was just about to sort through the already packed contents and begin again when she heard snickering coming from the doorway. Not even bothering to glance up at her observer, she threw her small wooden brush towards the entry way and heard a satisfying grunt as the object hit its target.

"I went through all that trouble lookin' for this brush for your special birthday present, and all the thanks I get is having it hurled at me!" Said the older sister in a derisive voice.

Now Trix did glance up and saw her rubbing a spot on her arm. "That was three years ago, Tani. And you did not go through any 'trouble' buying it, Ma' found it and just put your name on the gift."

Tani simply mock glared at her sister. "You wouldn't have even known Ma got it if she hadn't told you."

"I was thirteen; I think I could have figured out by then that you would never have gone shopping for something such as that even if you had a sword at your throat." She replied.

Her sister shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, I came to tell you that everyone else is ready to go, so you'd better hurry it up or we'll be late. And you know how Grandmother gets when we are late…" She broke off ominously, reminding her of the last time the family had arrived but half a bell late and causing their Grandmother to almost send out a search party.

"Alright, alright. I will be down in a moment." Trix informed her sister while sighing. There would be no time to try and pack the extras, which was a shame, but at least she had her some decent skirts and blouses in the bag.

--)(-)(-)(--

Screams echoed through her ears, drowning out the sound of her feet slapping against the debris strewn ground. She was forced to jump over the bodies of the dead, once she tripped and felt the skin on the palm of her hand rip as a shred of terra cotta sliced her. She took a deep breath and got back up, ignoring the pain. Everywhere those still alive were running, looks of sheer terror painted across their faces as babies screeched and buildings crumbled. Tears poured down her face as the scattered glances of her friends, neighbors, and complete strangers blurred together into one.

The once beautiful city she lived in her entire life, the self same city that had been built upon the backs of her forefathers so many generations ago, was being despoiled. Flames licked the pink sky as they ate away at the buildings she had grown to take for granted. The woman watched while she ran as the gorgeous temple on the Capitoline Hill crashed down in a plume of grey smoke.

She heard cheers over the horrified cries around her and she saw a cluster of red figures making their way across the rubble, down the street and through the city. Ire surged through the woman. It was their fault that her home was being destroyed, their fault she had no family left to mourn with. They were to blame for lives being lost with every passing second.

To the grief stricken woman, there was no deliberating her next move. Her course changed to go against the tide of citizens and towards the very men they were all fleeing from. She shoved her way against the flow, it took her more time than she thought to finally reach the robed menaces; much longer than she would have liked it to take as adrenalin pulsed through her veins.

Her fists clenched and arms shook with rage as she stepped into their path, starring at each of them and their unfeeling eyes. One man, the leader so it seemed who stood with an ornate staff of gold held in front of him, laughed at the woman.

Fury and anguish blazed in her eyes, mingling together to create a glare that caused the leader to pause and take a step backwards. He made a swift signal with his fingers, and the red adorned man to his right unsheathed a jagged weapon that reflected the orange glow emanating from the fires surrounding them as he raised it high.

The woman did not take her gaze off of the leader before her even as she saw the blade come sweeping towards her out of the corner of her eye. If she tried to flee with the masses, she would die just as she would standing here, but here she would make her last wish, her final curse upon this evil.

"Cum mortuis petebam ultium, et perebamini!" Her voice rang out across the streets of the ruined city, causing heads to turn and those trying to escape to stop dead in their tracks, but none turned to help. Each and every one of them knew her fate, and did not wish it to be their own. The blade came crashing down upon the woman and she was silenced forever.

--)(-)(-)(--

Trix felt a pressure on her side, then a sharp pain.

"Trix! Trix by the Goddess wake up!" She heard her sister shout into her ear, causing her eyelids to fly open as she jumped up with a start.

Her breaths came in gasps and she looked wildly around her. She was in the family's cart with their small baggage, sitting next to Tani who was staring at her with a concerned look on her face.

Tani placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it consolingly. "Are you alright?"

Through her teary eyes Trix looked at her sister and nodded.

The older sister smiled. "Good, because I thought you were going to wake the dead with those screams."

Trix shuddered at the mention of death and did not smile at her sister's weak attempt at a joke.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." Tani cocked an eyebrow at Trix's comment. "Really. I. am. fine." Trix enunciated.

Laughing Tani replied, "Sure you are, and I am the Queen of Tortall. What was it about? I don't remember you ever having nightmares…or should I say daymares since it is the middle of the day? It had to have been awful, you're still gripping your necklace."

Trix looked down and noticed that it was true, her left hand was white knuckled and clenching her necklace. She immediately let it go, blushing.

"There was nothing important; I can barely remember what it was about actually." Trix shrugged, though she mentally reprimanded her self for lying to her sister who was only trying to help. In truth, she could remember every last detail of her dream, down to the smallest speck of blood.

Tani gave the younger girl a dubious look before turning away and watching the trees pass by on either side of the small wooden cart. Their mother was sitting on a front seat, while the father was riding horseback as the beast pulled it along. Trix saw her mother give her a worried glance before turning back to her stitching as she fixed a pair of her husband's breeches he had ripped the day before.

She settled down into a corner of the little cart and leaned her back against her bag of clothes. Trix took deep breathes to calm herself and she found herself enjoying the slight warmth of the suns rays as they peeked out from between the trees. Only a few moments passed by, though, when they hit a particularly deep bump, causing her to put pressure on her right hand to keep herself from falling out.

Trix cringed as she felt a stinging sensation erupt from her palm and she immediately pulled her hand up to look at the source of her pain. To her surprise she saw a jagged pink line visible in the middle of her hand, where there had been no scar before.

For a second her mind flashed back to the dream she had, where the woman fell. Her own mark was in the exact same place as the lady's cut.

She shook her head as her eyebrow furrowed. There was no way this little welt had anything to do with the nightmare. There was simply no possible explanation, besides she figured, she might have just not noticed the scar there before. A small voice in her head reminded Trix that she looked at her hands everyday and she would have seen it at one point or another, but she dismissed that thought quickly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mother's voice call out in relief. "Finally, we are here! Mother will be so happy to see you girls again!"

The two sisters jumped out of the cart and walked alongside their father on the horse as they approached the small home that had once belonged to their grandparents, though now only their grandmother resided there.

The reached the gate, where their grandmother usual would stand to greet them, but she was no where to be found.

"Perhaps it got too hot out for her and she went in to cool of?" Their father said, but they knew he was trying to calm them for their grandmother would always wait for them rain or shine.

He tethered the horse and their mother got out of the cart and walked up with them to the door as they knocked.

"Mother, are you there?" She called out.

There was no answer, so she asked again, but still there was no response.

"Maybe," Tani began. "Maybe we should go inside; she might be taking a nap?" She said with hope.

Their father tried to doorknob to find it unlocked and they made their way in. The front door opened into the main room, where there was a door off to the side for a bedroom, and the kitchen on the other side. A thin layer of dust coated the surfaces in the room, and the air smelt stale. Trix barely contained a shiver as she thought about how her grandmother's home now seemed the exact opposite of what it normally was like. No longer warm and welcoming, but dreary and uninviting.

She looked around until she saw a figure sitting prone in an old wicker rocking chair before the dying embers in the fire.

Moving towards the elderly woman, whose eyes were closed and had troubled lines creasing her face, Trix cried out "Grandmother!"

------------------------------

well? What do you people think? I know you are out there because my hit counter tripled after i renamed this and changed the summary. So review please! It isn't a necessity...but i should probably not be telling you that. hahaha. Next chapter will be out hopefully next weekend, maybe sometime during the week. maybe.

And if you want to know what the one sentence was that was in another language, just review and i will tell you. ha.

Or you could try translating it on your own. I wish you luck with that if you do try.


	8. Chapter 8

((Disclaimer-I do not own Alanna the Lioness, the Old Ones, or anything else you recognize from Tamora Pierce's brilliant world.))

Well now, this is an odd thing. Not only did I remember to put the disclaimer up, but my chapter is long again! I think I am just going to make this the average chapter length now, if not a bit longer. It is so hard to write those small 1,500 word chapter now! Go 2,100 plus!! haha.

Anyway--I am super sorry (haha. consonance.) about how long it took to get this chapter out! I had the hardest time beginning the chapter (again) but once I got rolling (today) it was completed in no time!! Expect to have the next chapter up in a reasonable amount of time since I will begin on a very fun note (for me. maybe not you mwaha).

When you are done reading I implore you to give your constructive criticism, advice, pointless jabber, or even just a "update soon you lazy slug". I would love to know what people are thinking about the characters and story so far. The plot, alas, seems to be moving at snails pace, but the end (and i mean END) of this chapter will be a mountain of a hint as to what will be going on later in the story. Also next chapter-things will be picking up with some cute little murders here and there. (I am being sarcastic by the way...and I am in an odd mood.)

oh yes! Thanks to ::drum roll:: **starfire54 Kate of Carlay **and** pinkpluma** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy: (I sound like a waitress...)

Time

Chapter VIII

"Grandmother!" Shouted Trix as she moved to rush towards the elderly woman, but was grabbed by the shoulders before she could get anywhere. The girl was held back by her mother as her father gently tapped the elderly woman's shoulder.

"Mother? Mother wake up. Leyna!" His voice came out steady, but the girls knew he was terrified that the woman would not respond to his urging.

Trix nearly cried out in joy when she saw her grandmother's ancient green eyes open and close once, twice. The lady seemed confused for a moment as she stared at her son, when a look of comprehension flashed across her face.

"Reginald, dear boy. And Katherine! I am so sorry! I…I must have lost track of the time. I sat down to take a short nap earlier and must not have heard you all arrive!" The old woman exclaimed.

The brow on Trix's head furrowed as she heard her grandmother's words, for there was something that she seemed to be keeping from them. She was not lying, not once had Old Leyna been known to tell an untruth, but rather she was purposely leaving out a vital fact.

Trix shrugged the feeling off, figuring it was not her business to pry.

"Mother," Katherine implored, "Mother are you sure you are alright?" There was a tone to her voice that insinuated she knew something was off, and that refusing to answer fully would be futile.

The elderly woman looked between the husband and wife, then to their two daughters. Her wrinkled eyes closed as she took a quivering breath.

"Ever since you all left last month, I have felt…different." She began, her voice barely above a whisper, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Her eyes turned to the grandchildren.

"You young-uns have always known be to be so spry. Bouncing around the house as energetic as a newborn foal." She sighed deeply, as if letting something she had been holding in for far too long, go. "It seems that my old age has caught up with me at last. I feel tired. Tired and sore all the time. It has been taxing for me to even walk, enough so that cleaning is unthinkable for me most days."

Trix glanced at the grandmother, who sat in her faded chair with a resigned look settling on her aged face. She then turned her gaze towards her two parents, both of whom had tears forming behind their eyes but not allowing them to fall for fear of their children seeing them.

Her father, on top of his teary eyes, had a look of almost incredulity at the fact that his mother, the wonderful woman who raised him and his brothers, was becoming old both in how she looked, and how she felt and acted. This new thought scared him, and was nearly impossible to wrap his mind around. How could someone so nimble one day become so jaded the next?

"I had planned on sending word when I began to feel…unlike my self, but I never seemed to get around to it." The woman paused when a heartbreaking look broke through her calmer façade, and began again once she seemed to have regained control of her emotions. "I suppose it is just another side affect of old age."

Katherine gave a small smile towards her mother-in-law. "Hush, Mother. It does not matter none. Now that we are here, is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable; anything to spruce the home up a bit?"

Soon after that was asked, the middle aged blond went off in a flurry of activity, ordering her husband to make his mother feel at ease, and possibly help her into the kitchen for a mid-day meal, while she herself cooked up the food for them all to eat.

Trix and Tani were ordered to dust and sweep the house free of the dirt that had claimed the floors and surfaces of the home. Something that neither thoroughly enjoyed, but knew it was better than trying to help cook (experience told them that, unless they wanted burnt and insipid food, it was best to let their mother do the cooking).

The rest of the day passed easily for the family as they chatted with one another whilst working, and though it was unnerving for them to see their grandmother pale and inactive as opposed to up and about. They each eventually accepted that this change was long in coming, and the situation could be much worse for their beloved relative.

In no time at all, or so it seemed, the mother was piecing together their supper and the great red sun was lowering in the sky. To Trix and Tani's chagrin, the new positioning of the light revealed more nooks and crannies that the ever elusive dust had settled in, and their work continued until called to eat.

Before long the lofty trees that surrounded the cozy house caused darkness to fall sooner than they expected, and the supper was come to an end with candles flickering in the dark; casting a warm and calming glow throughout the room.

While Trix helped her mother with the dishes, Trix guided Leyna to the rocking chair they had first found her in as her father placed logs in the fireplace to start a roaring fire that warmed the diminutive room.

Soon the post meal chores were complete and the family was all seated in various places around where the elderly woman sat, a content smile touching her lips.

They lavished in the gentle heat cast from the crackling flames and all were happy simply sitting and listening in silence to the occasional hiss of the flames devouring the wood.

Trix sat farthest from the fire on the floor, though still next to her grandmother. She had never been afraid of fire before, even when she was a child and knew that her birthparents had been killed by the untamable flames. But now, now whenever she drew too near, her heart would thud against her chest inexplicably, and she could feel every muscle in her body tense with terror.

The recent dreams were having a greater effect on her than she previously thought. Few to none were even about the fateful night when she had been found crying and injured in the alleyway, yet for some reason the nightmares of people she had never met before were frightening. The events in those dreams lingered for hours after she experienced them, it was unlike anything Trix had ever experienced, and it upset her to the point where she was afraid to tell even her sister about what she saw in them.

The girl winced as a particularly loud sputtering of flames came from the fireplace where one, more depreciated log, gave way and split, falling onto the stone in pieces.

Tani sat nearly opposite her sister, close to the orange flames, and noticed the perplexed, yet frightened look that shown in Trix's eyes. Making a mental note to interrogate her younger sibling when the rest of the family was deep into Ganiel's realm, the elder sister spoke, shattering the peace, but hopefully ending whatever torment Trix was in.

"Grandmother, do you think you could tell us those stories? Those ones from when we were younger?" She asked, her hopeful eyes reflecting the dancing lights played off the fire.

Leyna looked down upon her granddaughter with a true smile on her face. "Why, I do not believe I have told you girls those in ages!" She said joyously, laughing as she remembered times of the past when the young girls sat on each of her legs, listening to their grandmother recount tales of times long gone. "Which ones do you want to hear? I seem to remember that you each had a few particular favorites."

Tani grinned, eager to hear the tale of her favorite heroine again after many years. "How about the one about that knight, the Lioness, or what about the Protector? I do not remember much of her."

The old woman chuckled. "Of course, Tani. You always did want to hear about the famed Lady Knights. I also seem to remember another young girl sitting here has yet to choose…" She said, directing the unspoken question towards Trix.

The brown haired girl bit her lip, thinking before she spoke. "Do you…Grandmother do you know any stories from before Tortall's Golden Age?" The elderly woman's eyebrows rose, as did those of Trix's parents, at the question.

"Yes, I believe that I do know some, but they are not happy tales like those from the Golden Age. How about we begin with the Lioness? That will allow my old story telling talents to come back to me some."

The air in the room seemed to grow still and the fire quieter, as the woman began to tell the tale of a young girl and her determination to go against society around her.

"It all began with the twins, Alanna and Thom of Trebond and a brilliant plan to switch their positions: one to the City of the Gods, and the other to Corus…"

--)(-)(-)(--

"…Many years passed after the war with Scanra, and there were no major battles to be deemed accountable. Alanna the Lioness's children grew up, each in their own line of life, and eventually had their own children.

It was during the middle of spring one year, when the flowers finally begin to bloom and the rain begins to end, when freelance pirates approached the shores surrounding Pirate's Swoop. Her husband, George, was away visiting friends of his in Corus. He had retired several years earlier from his service to the Crown, but he never enjoyed staying in one place for too long, much like his wife, some said.

Now, Alanna was at the Swoop, none of her children were there, only the servant and an occasional passer-by. As the fifth bell struck that day, the pirates attacked the small castle, placing it under siege. The Lioness bravely commanded the battlements and successfully felled a great deal of the ships, but what they did not know was that the raiders had managed to creep upon shore and sneak onto the grounds.

By the time someone noticed the pirates slinking into their home, it was too late. Too many of the men had invaded and they were overwhelmed.

The Lioness fought valiantly. Despite her old age and numerous wounds she never ceased chopping down the men who had come to ransack her beloved home.

In the end, it was neither lack of skill, nor her age, that proved her undoing. As she clashed with one of the last raiders, another had hopped atop a cart while he himself bled from a fatal wound. He found a bow and arrow that another archer had dropped during the beginning of the siege, and knocked it towards Tortall's beloved heroine.

The coward shot her through the back as she gave the final slice to kill her opponent, the two challengers fell to the ground at the same time, and the pirate that fired the arrow died moments later from his wounds.

The servants thought of their Lady more as a friend, some even family, and the sight of her death stirred unsurpassable strength in them that they did not even know they had possessed. In only a matter of minutes, the remaining invaders were captured or killed, led to the dungeons until word could be sent to the capitol.

All that was left for the loyal citizens to do was grieve for their beloved Lioness and how, even at the moment of her death, she triumphed over the lawless."

--)(-)(-)(--

Leyna sat back, eyes twinkling in the firelight after completing the story and smiled at how, even after all these years; her grandchildren were enamored with the story.

She cleared her throat and turned her green eyes to Trix, who sat fiddling with her locket in her wait for the next story.

"The story you want, Trix, from before the Golden age. How far before were you thinking?" There was an odd glint in the grandmother's eyes when she said this, almost as if she knew what the young woman would say next; as if she expected this to come about, but never wished for it.

Trix thought back to her all too real nightmares and quickly wracked her brain for the small details that could give her a clue as to how long ago the 'dreams' occurred. Visions of long, wrapped clothes tangled in running people's legs, men and women alike, flashed in her mind. Next she saw he torched cement and mud buildings with flames shooting through the windows, and finally the crumpling temple on the hill. All in a moments breath she gathered this information and remembered matching details from her studies in school. It had been three years, and she had never particularly enjoyed history (unlike Tani), but for some reason this certain time period had fascinated her. Perhaps it was the lack of known facts about those people…or perhaps it was more complex than that. She looked up at her grandmother.

"I," Trix answered hesitantly, "I was hoping for one about…about the Old Ones."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay all you people out there! Review pretty please!! ::glares:: I said 'pretty please'!

What did you all think of Alanna's ending? Did you want it differently, did you like it, or did you want her to be immortal somehow?

Do you guys want to hear a story about how Kel or Daine or Aly die? Because at the moment I am not planning on writing about them, but tell me what you think!...Please!

...

...

one last completely off topic note: did anyone read Graceling by Kristin Cashore? Amazing!! T.P. even wrote a little review for the back cover!!


	9. Chapter 9

((Disclaimer- I still do not own Tortall or anyone/anything you see relating of or to Tortall or Emelan or anything created by Tamora Pierce. If you have had the slightest inclination that I am T.P.- get your eyes checked. Her writing is actually _good_. unlike my random junk. hehehe))

Sorry about the wait, but life has been 100.10 percent school lately. I am also working on Too Fight To Love To Live with some wonderful people. We are listed as RiderGroup16. Go check our story out! (Not that I am trying to advertise or anything. haha)

And if any of you reading this are from RiderGroup16- I am working on that chapter now- but I had most of this chapter written already and decided to finish it and post it. I am writing the third chap. every spare moment I have!!! (excepting the spare moments used for this. hehehe)

Hope you enjoy, I know I did!--

Time

Chapter IX

"_**I," Trix answered hesitantly, "I was hoping for one about…about the Old Ones."**_

--)(-)(-)(--

Leyna stared at her granddaughter for a moment, and then nodded her head. "The Old Ones you say? Alright, I only know of one legend; one that has been passed down; that you, perhaps, have not heard.

"To begin, the nation of people most call "the Old Ones" do have a name. They were the Aventines, a powerful race of people that prided themselves in their perfection. And therein lies their destructive flaw.

"The Aventines believed that nothing could destroy them. They went to great lengths to prove this; not even allowing age to show on themselves or their belongings. The strong marble and concrete homes were built to last centuries.

"To us, this seems strange as growing old is something not looked down upon in our culture. But to the Aventines, aging was a blemish. It got to the point over the years, that their opposition became fear. Once a person reached the age where wrinkles began to show, they were executed.

"The population began to decline as the elders were slaughtered. Those wise enough to rule the land fairly disappeared. The government was collapsing, and few did anything to alleviate the problems.

"The young men who did come into power and try to put an end to the deteriorating law, were tyrants themselves. They killed the citizens who opposed them, and paid those who gave their support.

"Needless to say, the Aventinians gained many enemies. Some wanted to gain the riches that the Aventines had collected over time; while others were those who had begun to see the true evil of their culture. They saw that the ever growing fear of age was idiotic and meaningless. Most of these people were those whose loved ones who had been executed.

"In no time new born babies with defects were left to die on a mountaintop. For many, this was the last straw.

"Groups began forming amongst the rebels, but many were discovered by the dictators, and killed on the spot. No trials, no excuses, no exceptions.

"The madness continued for generations, until only one group was left surviving. They were called the Trucidare. Their sole purpose in life was to eliminate the Aventinian race.

"They were clever. They had to be in order to evade capture for so long, but they were also ruthless. The Trucidare spared no one, not even children who had yet to form their own opinions. This group was, in many ways, just as callous as their enemies.

"The rebels grew immersed in their desire to destroy the Aventines, and would stop at nothing to achieve their goal. They went as far as to make a deal with the Queen of Chaos herself—allowing them power unlike any other seen in the world before.

"After they mastered the black magic there was no hope for the Aventines. Not even the famed priestesses of the Great Mother could overcome the Trucidare."

Leyna paused in her story, and took in the looks of her audience.

Her son and his wife seemed mildly surprised that they had never heard the tale before, after knowing the old woman for so long. The eldest grandchild, Tani, had a look of reflection; while Trix seemed to be having an inner debate with herself.

"It was a good thing wasn't it," Tani questioned. "That the Aventines are extinct?"

Her grandmother gazed at her, a slight smile crossing her face. "Why do you say that, Tani?"

"The Aventines were evil. They murdered their own for no reason other than their silly beliefs." Tani responded confidently.

"Do we not kill our own in civil wars simply because we have different beliefs? Or wars with other countries? Murder merely because we are unlike." The old woman had a twinkle in her eye as she watched he granddaughter's expression grow less sure of her previous conviction.

"That's different, though. People who die in wars know what they are getting into when they enlist. The Aventines were murdering people simply because they were growing up, something no one can change."

Trix looked at her sister with a steely glint in her eyes. "That does not warrant the destruction of their very race. The Trucidare were just as cruel as they were. Maybe if the rebel groups had tried to show the Aventines the flaw in their culture in more peaceful protests, or finding some way to show them that aging was not a sin, they could've changed. They made mistakes, a lot of them, but so do we. We believe what we are taught, just like the Aventines. To err is human. The destruction of an entire race was an unwonted punishment. Not long ago, being a female warior would cause the woman to be shunned at the very least. And the cause for that were merely people's beliefs passed down from father to son for hundreds of years. How is that different from the Aventines?"

Tani's face mirrored her family's shock. Though Trix was known to be more outspoken than her sibling, she rarely defended a feeling so vehemently; especially after only hearing one story about the Aventine's downfall.

Her grandmother allowed a brief prideful smile to slip across her face before continuing with the tale, as if the prior conversation had not occurred.

"As we know, the Aventines were obliterated, but over the years I have heard some rumors; rumors that one young woman, an adept priestess, escaped amidst the chaos. How she managed such a feat, no one knows.

One thing is for certain, if she managed to start a family without the Trucidare realizing that they had missed one of the Aventines, then their deal with Usuoae is still in place. And by the time they realized that someone was still living, the woman was surely long gone."

Leyna saw the somewhat confused expressions of her listeners, and explained further.

"No arrangement is without a negative component, to both parties. When the Trucidare sealed the covenant with Chaos, they received the power they had thirsted for, but they also obtained a curse.

"Until all of the Aventines were exterminated, they would remain living, never aging, but still able to catch ill or become injured. The Trucidare though, did not wish to die. They wanted immortality that could only be achieve through their black magic. As much as they had scorned the Aventines for their fear of aging and death, they themselves were terrified at the aspect of the Black God's realm. Their powers, too, would diminish over time, until nothing but the smallest spark of their Gift is left. And when all is gone, they will die.

"If that priestess escaped, then the Trucidare are still walking this earth. If that priestess had but one child, then the Aventinian race continued, and there is no doubt that the Trucidare are seeking her descendant so that that will be able to regain the powers they had once tamed to do their bidding."

Trix shivered as her grandmother completed the story. The air around them felt thicker than it had moments ago, and a sense of foreboding wrapped around the girl. The ending had taken on a much different tone than the rest of the tale, one that sounded as more of a warning. And she could have sworn that her elderly grandmother had been glancing at her more than what was normal while she was speaking.

The girl glanced at the rest of her family, but none of them seemed to feel the apprehension that she felt so tangibly. She shook her head, figuring she was being over dramatic again.

Her father clapped his hands loudly before ordering them to bed. "Well then, that there was a great story, Mother. I don't think I've ever heard that one before. You girls had best get up to bed now; long day ahead of you tomorrow!"

His cheery voice warmed Trix instantly, and the ominous sense she had felt before was pushed into the far corners of her mind. She eagerly jumped up and bounded up the steps, following Tani who seemed to be racing her (despite the fact that Trix never conceded to a race, it was not like she ever won anyway).

--)(-)(-)(--

Leyna closed her weary eyes with a sigh. Her relatives were all asleep, and she was finally alone in her rocker. The formally roaring fire was now reduced the glowing embers that gave off only a small sizzle every once in a while.

The old woman knew she did not have much time left before she was reunited with her parents for the first time in over thirty years. She knew this, and accepted her fate that was laid out so clearly before her.

She sat peacefully, listening to the trees rustle outside the windows and the sounds of the night animals in the woods, drifting in the medium between sleep and consciousness. It was during this time that the sounds of the woods dulled slightly. Behind her eyelids, she felt a warm light radiating from before her. A smirk touched her lips for a brief moment before she opened her eyes.

"Before you ask Mother, she reacted as was expected." Leyna told the figure before her.

The voice that responded resonated in the old woman's eardrums with the sounds of a thousand cries of wolves. It roared with the force of the greatest rivers of the world, and was as gently as the morning breeze.

"That is good. You told her everything, exempted nothing?"

Leyna nodded. "I told her, and her family, everything that you had told me this morning. I believe that somewhere in her head she knows the truth. The question now is whether or not she will accept that. She can be an unbelievably stubborn lass when she wants to be, even if the truth is as blinding as the sun."

The woman before her, as beautiful as the very earth itself, chuckled. "Yes, you know her better than I, but I have been watching her for some time. Though I have dealt with some very obstinate women before, it seems that she may be harder to convince. Her life as a child was not easy. After years of trying to forget her darker days, they are going to be returning to her with a vengeance in the near future. She does not want that."

The old woman studied the Goddess before her, the deep emerald eyes of the woman seemed to be filled with a perpetual sorrow.

"Who would?" She responded.

The Great Mother Goddess regarded the mortal before her. "I would not know. But from what I have observed: No one would." The Goddess sighed, and to Leyna's shock, looked remorseful when the tall woman looked down at the cripple. "Whether she wants this destiny or not, Fate has chosen her. Soon she will be forced to realize that there is no escaping providence no matter how hard you try not to believe."

Leyna could find no reply for the immortal before her, so she sat waiting for the Goddess to speak again.

"As the Aventines once said 'Alea Iacta Est'. The events to begin her future have begun, there is no turning back for her now. Salvatrix must accept her destiny, or she and all she knows will be destroyed."

The woman was not given a chance to the Goddess's ill-omened warning before she disappeared in a flash of white light.

She let out a breath and shook her head. "Gods. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you dont already know what Alea Iacta Est means: review and I shall tell you.

Oh! I almost forgot!

HUGE Thanks to **Kate of Carlay** and **Starfire54** for reviewing!!! You two are wonderful!!

Please review or PM or Email (preferrably review) me with any CONSTRUCTIVE critisizm, things that you like, things that you hate, things you want to see later on in the story, etc!!!

Thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

((Disclaimer- I own all of the characters in this chapter as well as the plot. I do not own the places or world, as those belong to the Great Tamora Pierce))

**Wow it has been a while since I updated! Sad as I am to admit it, I got very lazy over break and writing sunk to the bottom of my list of things to do. But now school is in full swing once more, and I need a way to procrastinate! haha. **

**Special thankees go out to **_Starfire54_**, **_voice in the wind_**,**_Kate of Carlay_, **and to the few other people who read the chapter. (is it sad when a one-shot gets 3x the number of hits than a real story??? HAha.)**

**And since I could not respond to voice in the wind: I want to thank you sooo much! Your review made me veryveryveryvery happy. And yes, your translation was right. Your teacher would be proud. haha.  
**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The plot begins to thicken a bit more here. I am surprised at how slow the story seems to be going actually...there is still so much. The murders. The murderers. The Gods. The...well if you stick with me you will find out. :)  
**

Time 

Chapter X

Trix lay upon her bed with her eyes still closed, taking in the warmth that her grandmother's house seemed to radiate. The pungent smell of the forest wafted its way through the window and she could hear a group of birds calling after one another in the sky. Though the shutters were still closed, she knew that the day was sure to be bright, a good omen.

It was all so peaceful and familiar, so far away from the rest of the world. Free from the woes and troubles that the city life wrought.

She only wished this tranquility would last.

Though there were no nightmares the previous night, she had not slept well. Something was niggling in the back of her mind, but every time she tried to grasp the thought, it slipped away. The feeling infuriated Trix, for she knew somehow that it was imperative for her to remember, but she simply could not.

There was the soft banging of pots and pans from the kitchen below her room, and the sweet aromas of breakfast rose up through the floorboards.

Trix groaned as she rolled out of the soft bed, landing on the hard wood floor with a thud. Her mother's voice called from below.

"Everything alright up there?"

"I'm fine, just getting out of bed." Trix shouted back, voice thick with sleep.

She struggled to remove the blankets wrapped around her and stood up. Wiping sleep from her eyes she glanced around and noticed her bag at the foot of the bed. She could have sworn she had left the bag downstairs yesterday.

Trix shrugged her shoulders and rummaged through the badly packed case to find a casual dress. She did not feel like trying to find both a skirt and blouse in her mess, and she was already wearing her undergarments.

The soft green fabric slipped over her shoulders and went down to her shins. It was free of embroidery and any other designs, two things that Trix valued in an outfit, but it was serviceable for a day at Leyna's.

In the room beside hers, Trix heard a muted groan. It seemed that Tani was just waking up.

Normally when they visited their grandmother, the two sisters would share a room. Since Leyna was not sleeping upstairs any longer though, she had all but ordered Tani to take her room, leaving the guest room to Trix.

When she arrived down the steps and made her way to the kitchen, Trix saw her grandmother sitting in the whicker chair, talking with her son. Katherine, the girls' mother, was putting away the cooking pots.

The girl spied fresh rolls on the table, and immediately grabbed one. The only time the family got a real breakfast was when they were with other relatives, never at home.

"Trix," Katherine spoke. "Why don't you go out and check on Chebe?" She asked, naming the small chestnut colored horse that they had brought with them from home.

The girl opened her mouth to complain, but closed it when she noticed the stern look in her mother's eyes.

"Fine, but tell Tani it is her turn tomorrow."

There was one thing that Trix loathed when she went to her grandmother's house, and that was 'checking on Chebe'. One might be inclined to believe that 'checking' meant only to look in the barn and see if he is alright. The truth was that the person who was 'checking' on him would also have to muck out his stable if needed, fill the cistern with water from the well, and put more hay or oats in his trough.

All in all Trix was disgusted by this vulgar job. It was not that she did not like to work, because she did. For her she just did not enjoy the dirty kinds of work. Surely she was not the only person who felt that way in the world?

Tani on the other hand lavished in any opportunity to work with horses, so it was no punishment for her to 'check' on Chebe. The older sister's love for horses was ironic actually, for the horses she met usually did not return her love.

Trix went through the chores as quickly as possible, trying her hardest to avoid thinking about what she could be touching, which was definitely not an easy task for her.

She had only been finished her chore when a middle age woman stepped into the stable, leading a pale brown mare. The woman had a stern look about her and gazed condescendingly upon Trix's dirtied figure.

"He needs water and oats, no hay. A good brushing as well, for both Lawson," she gestured to her horse then looked back to Trix, "and for your_ hair_."

Trix touched her dark brown locks self consciously and watched, mouth agape, as the rude woman walked out of the barn. She had almost reached the doorway when the girl called out, barely containing her anger towards the stranger.

"And who are you to walk into my Grandmother's barn and order me about like a servant?" Trix exclaimed.

The older woman's face showed anger as she turned to face the girl before she composed herself and all malice cleared from her eyes.

"You ought to know better than to speak that way to your betters, Salvatrix." The woman retorted, grinning as she saw Trix's surprised face. "Your memory must be dulled by these nauseous fumes from the horses. I am Lady Laverne."

The name faintly rang a bell in Trix's mind, but she still did not know who the woman was or why she was there, as she then told the Lady.

"I am ashamed that you have forgotten me. I am your Aunt, your…mother's sister."

It was then that Trix knew who the woman in front of her was. She was the most dreaded relative Trix had met in all her sixteen years.

The Lady and her lowly sister were estranged, and for good reason. After Laverne had married a man who presided over a small fief near Tusaine, she became snooty and vulgar to all those she thought were beneath her station.

Trix had heard stories from Katherine's childhood, where Laverne's overbearing personality had brought her much younger sister to tears time and time again. But her demeanor had grown worse as the years wore on. In truth Trix did not believe she had ever seen this woman before in her life, and she was quite thankful for that.

The girl did not like Laverne one bit, and it did not help that Trix had noticed the pause before calling Katherine her mother.

Trix clenched the reins that had been placed in her hold earlier, in a futile attempt to contain her emergent ire.

Every fiber of her being wanted to thrash out at the woman both verbally and physically. Who was this Noble to come prancing into her grandmother-in-law's home and order her niece about?!

Unfortunately Trix's anger was so great that she was unable to form any words to vent her rage, and Lady Laverne swept from the building with a victorious smirk.

"Gah!" Trix as she turned and punched the nearest pillar with all her might, forcing splinters into the skin on her knuckle.

"Don't let that old bag get to yeh." A voice said calmly from a window next to Trix.

Trix looked up at her older sister as she leaned on the sill from the outside looking in. "And I am sure you would have handled the situation oh so much better? You would have probably thrown one of your daggers and impaled her head right to the door frame."

Tani laughed at the image. "True. Good thing I left my dagger in my room as soon as I heard her coming. And I've only _one_ dagger, mind you, after that great fight the other day."

As usual, Trix's anger dissipated at her sibling's good humor.

"Were you standing outside the entire time?" Trix asked curiously.

Tani nodded her head. "She hasn't changed at all from what I remember of her. I saw Laverne only once a long time ago, a year or two before we became sisters."

They were silent for a moment, reminiscing of times long past, when they were first introduced to the other's world.

Trix ushered Lawson into the stall next to Chebe's and gave him the necessities, 'forgetting' to brush him.

From the corner of her eye, Trix saw Tani's head perk up from the window sill, and a smile slide across her face.

"I think I'll tend to the roses, do you want to come with?" The elder sister asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Trix stared at her sister as if she was mad, before seeing the mischievous twinkle in her eye. She grinned as well, and nodded. "That does seem like a _fine_ idea dear sister."

Their grandmother's rose bushes were right beneath the kitchen window, where the girls would be able to overhear everything that was said between Lady Laverne and her sister, their mother.

They crept up beneath the window sill, clutching a par of shears and thick gloves on the off chance they were caught eavesdropping. It seemed they arrived in the middle of the conversation, after the cold reunion between family members.

"…we have been alienated at best, from one another," came Laverne's nasally voice. "But I knew as soon as I heard that you should be informed. Since I was already travelling this way, I felt it was my duty to tell you of the danger."

Their mother sighed. "Laverne, this is very thoughtful of you, but really, how will this change anyone's daily life? There are murders in the city; it is a known fact of life."

The sister's glanced at one another, their eyes wide as saucers. Why would their cruel Aunt suddenly feel it in her heart to warn her mother of a single murder in Corus? What Katherine had said was the truth; murders were a daily occurrence in some parts.

"Listen Katherine, I do this because I feel it is my obligation as the eldest in what is left of our family. This murder did not happen in the Cesspool. It was in the Highfields district, a well respected area of the Capitol! Everyone is baffled by the crime. No one, not even the authorities, knows why it happened. All that was left from the murderer was a black hilted knife, dark as night itself with a bronze blade, embedded in the door."

All was silent. Distress was clear in Laverne's voice, though she was a court lady who could easily get overexcited about the minutest of things; her fear struck a chord in all who heard her news. After all, there had not been a murder in Highfields for over sixty years.

Katherine's voice was quieter when she responded to her sister. "Thank you once again for telling me this, but one murder will not affect us, no matter where it happened."

Tani gestured to Trix to move away from the sister and follow her. They moved back into the barn where they were sure they could talk without being heard by their mother or father.

"What do you think of that?" Trix asked, hoping her older sister would have a good opinion on what was going on.

Her hopes went unanswered as Tani responded, "I've got no idea. Maybe it was just a random killing. Maybe it was more than that? Either way we have nothing to do with what happened, so there is no worry." The blond sounded confidant as she spoke her words, but Trix still felt otherwise.

"Perhaps…but we should probably be more careful when we go back anyway. Just in case, you know?"

Tani chuckled and threw her arm around her sister's slim shoulder. "Of course, if it makes you feel better my fearful little sister."

"I am not afraid!" Trix retorted petulantly as she twisted out of her grasp.

"We'll see about that." Her older sister said menacingly as she initiated a tickle fight between them that lasted all of five minutes; until Laverne walked into the barn to fetch her horse, and spied the two rolling around in the hay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? I welcome any kind of review with the exeption of Flames. a.k.a. Review PLEASE! There is this odd condition I have where my updating and the number of reviews have a constant relationship. The more reviews I get, the more frequently I update!!!!!**

**Thanks to you all for reading and putting up with my ameteur writing!**

**Oh! And I almost forgot (I always seem to almost forget things. haha.) I have a beta profile now if anyone is in need. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**::puts hands behind back:: Guess what I have????**

**That right! A new chapter! YAY!!**

**haha. Okay. Sorry for the late update! Those cursed Writers Block Ninjas were chasing me around _forever_. I just couldn't get them off my trail until today! But don't worry. I dealt with them. Oh yes. I dealt with those ninjas alright. ::pats baseball bat::**

**Wow. I feel like my plot is going really really slow, and I apologize. But it will go faster now that the murder(s) have been introduced! Yay! I just love murder mysteries. Absolutely love them. mwahaha. **

Many thanks tooooo: KateofCarlay and Starfire54 for their dedicated reviewing!!!! I love you guys! (In the non-weird way of course)

((Disclaimer- I do not own Tortall or any characters you may recognize from the T.P. series'. I do however own (okay I am going to list them all to boost my small ego) Laverne, Trix, Tani, Leyna, Kathrine, the father whose name i cannot recall right now, Chebbe, and that other horse...Larson or something like that...))

Time 

Chapter XI

By some miracle, the girls were not scolded by their cruel aunt. Laverne merely turned up her nose and fetched her horse before striding out of the barn with her head held high.

The girls burst into more laughter at their Aunt's attempt at a 'higher than thou' attitude.

"Did you see how she walked?" Tani grinned. "She needs to loosen up a bit, you know? I could help her with that." The older sister stood and was about to walk towards the barn door before being stopped by her sibling.

"Don't you even think about going out there and giving her advice, she would just get grumpier." Trix told her.

"Advice? I never said I was going to actually talk to that vulgar woman!" Tani smiled impishly. "There are other ways to get her to loosen up."

Trix shook her head at her sister's nonsense. "Come on, Grandma Leyna wanted us to see how her vegetable garden is going."

When the got to the garden the girls' shoulders slumped, looking at the work they had ahead of them.

Groaning Trix began to pull some of the thousands of weeds spread throughout the area. "One would think this would be looking a bit better." She complained.

Her sister just smiled and also began to attack the overgrown plants. "If Grandma couldn't clean her own house, do you really think she would try to get on her hands and knees to tend her garden?"

Trix stuck out her tongue. "I will choose not to answer that question."

The two of them worked silently for a while as they listened to the soft sounds of the animals in the forest.

"It would not be so bad to live out here." Trix stated out of the blue. "And be away from all of the noise and commotion in the city, the constant moving. No more waking up to the sounds of carts rattling down the streets, or babies crying in the dead of night. You would never have to worry about being out too late and being pick-pocketed, or mugged."

Tani glanced over at her sister, sensing how she felt. "Thinking about the murder?" Her question sounded more like a statement. Trix nodded in response.

"This is going to sound really silly, but I just have a bad feeling about it."

The elder sister gave a small grin. "Well, it _was_ a murder. They tend to give off a lot of bad vibes."

Trix did not appreciate her attempt at lightening the mood. "I am serious, Tani. I cannot get it off my mind. The more I try the more I worry about it. From what Laverne said, the murder was completely random, no reasoning behind it. For all we know it could be our lives taken next, or that of our friends."

The young girl had been expecting her sister to take her words seriously, and was hurt when Tani instead began to laugh.

"Oh come off it, Trix. It was one murder, probably just a guy with a grudge or a mad man. You are so melodramatic."

Trix stomped her foot in anger. "I am not being overdramatic! I am just trying to tell you how I feel about this, but since you obviously do not care to hear my thoughts then you could have just said so!"

Before Tani could try to amend the situation, her sister stalked off into the house, leaving behind a large pile of weeds and even more in the garden.

Tani picked up a rather large dandelion and held it close. "Well, I guess it is just you and me out here then."

--)(-)(-)(--

Her feet thudded against the wood floors of the cottage as Trix stomped through the house. She had been hoping to make it into her room without anyone realizing her foul mood, but her wish was in vain.

"Trix!" Her mother called from a chair across from Leyna. "What has you all riled, dear?"

The girl ignored the question and asked one of her own back. "Where is Da?" She had realized that he was missing from the room and everyone knew how he stayed away from the kitchen unless food was being served.

Her mother paused a second before answering, time enough that made Trix know she was withholding the entire answer.

"Oh, he went back the shop to…check up on some things." She said giving a small smile.

Trix's mind went back to the conversation her Aunt had with her mom earlier. If her parents were worried about the murder, then surely something was up. Right?

Switching to a different topic, Trix spoke. "Why was Aunt Laverne here earlier? She said she wanted to talk to you about something."

Both her mother's face darkened at the mention of her spoiled sister. "It was nothing. She had wanted to check up on me at the house, but realized I was not home. So she came here."

Trix knew this had to be the most flimsy response her mother could have ever come up with. One would just have to look at Laverne to know she was not the type of person to see how her 'lowly' sister was doing.

The girl shook her head and walked up the steps. Her mood worsened even more at the blatantly false answers her mother was giving her. Had not her day been bad enough having to meet that horrid woman she calls Aunt?

When she finally made it up to her room she plopped down onto the small bed with a sigh. Tani was right, she was dramatic. Then again, what true teenager was not? She had it in her mind to go back out and tell Tani she was sorry for running out on her like she did, but fell asleep before she could act on the thought.

--)(-)(-)(--

_In her dream she walked down a dark street, light only by the sporadic lamppost with a flickering flame. _

_She dully recognized the area, it was one of the upper class areas in Corus. Highfields, it was called. _

_Trix stood there in the middle of the street, not exactly knowing what to do. Something about this dream felt different, as if it was not what it seemed. _

_She saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye and turned. _

_The girl looked at the area where she had thought she saw someone, but there was nothing. _

_There._

_She saw another shadow move. This time she locked her eyes on the moving figure as it made its way to the wood pile on the side of a home._

_Trix knew that the figure could not see her. It was, after all, only a dream. Despite this reassurance she hid behind the lamppost. _

_The dark cloaked figure jumped into an upper story window and disappeared._

_She stood, waiting for the person to come out again. Her heart thudded against her chest, and her breath came quickly. Was this man a robber perhaps? If so, why was she dreaming about a simple robbery?_

_The figure slipped back out of the house and jumped down, landing with cat-like grace on the ground. _

_He, Trix felt sure it was a He by now, walked to the front door and lifted an arm as if to knock on the door._

_Curious, she walked closer and knelt behind some bushes and realized that the man held a dagger, so dark it was nearly impossible to see in the night. Trix gasped as he jammed the blade into the door, embedding it up to the hilt. _

_Her dream began to blur and the figure vanished. Her vision zoomed in and gave a better look at the dagger. It was solid black with only a sliver of the bronze blade showing. _

--)(-)(-)(--

Trix sat up in her bed with a jolt. There were beads of sweat rolling down her face, tickling the sides of her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away.

Like many of her other dreams, she remembered it clearly.

That figure she had seen, the man, he must have been the murderer. It had to have been, it was in the right area of town and everything. The weapon matched up as well from what Laverne had said.

No. She was just getting too worked up. Trix shook her head and gave a feeble laugh. Of course she would have had a dream about the murder; it had been the only thing on her mind all day long.

There was a creak at her doorway and she looked over to see Tani standing there. She must have been finished with the garden long before then, because she looked clean.

"Hey, Trix." She said. "I'm sorry for earlier. I really shouldn't 'ave said that to you. It was pretty rude."

Trix smiled to her sister. "I should not have stormed out on you like I did. And I suppose I can be a bit melodramatic at times, can I not?"

Tani grinned. "Don't you know it! Sometimes I can't even tell what is important and what isn't with you!"

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny Tani." Trix heard a deep voice from below the floor boards. "Is Da home?"

"Yeah. He had left earlier, right after Laverne left. Coincidence, I think not. But he is back now, so maybe if we are clever at it, we can find out why he went back to the city."

Trix perked up. "I think I will leave you to dealing with Da. I am going to go see if Ma needs any help getting dinner ready for everyone."

In the end, Tani was successful in only getting one response from her father. Telling her to wait until dinner and then they will discuss it.

Needless to say, both girls wanted dinner to come as fast as it could so they would find out what was going on.

Finally dinner came and went, leaving the family to sit as they finished off the last bits of their meal. That was when their father finally began to speak.

He was not a man to skirt around a topic, which they were thankful for; until they heard his news.

"Girls, we are heading back to Corus tomorrow morning." He stated.

The sisters were aghast. Whatever they had been expecting, it was definitely not that.

Tani was the first to regain her composure. "What do you mean we are leaving? We only just got 'ere yesterday!"

Her mother decided to come into the conversation. "I know you girls do not want to go back so soon, but I want to be back home. There are stories of crime going around, and I want to be at home to make sure nothing happens.

"But if there was a murder when why do we want to be where it was?" Trix asked, and then put a hand over her mouth realizing her mistake.

Her father looked at his daughter warily. "How do you know about the murders?"

Tani jumped in before anyone answered. "So there was more than one?"

Their mom sighed and ran a hand over her face. "You overheard Laverne speaking, didn't you?"

The girls sat, only slightly ashamed of their eavesdropping. "We did not mean to, Ma. It was an accident. We were just trimming the rose bushes like Grandmother told us to." Trix defended.

"So you know what the story was behind the first one then?" Their father asked. Receiving two nods, he continued. "I went back to the city today upon your Grandmother's request. She has not heard much news from Corus in such a long time; she wanted to find out more about this murder. It turns out that there was another last night in a home not far from the previous one.

"Other than being in the same area, there is no connection. Your mother and I still feel that we should be in Corus though, just in case something was to happen closer to home."

Trix shivered. There was another murder then? Perhaps her dream was not of the first murder, but of the second? Or had it just been her fantasizing about the crimes?

After they had cleaned up their dinner, the sisters went up to back. As Trix was pilling her belongings into her bag once more, Tani slipped into her room.

"Two."

That was all Tani said as she sat down on the bed. "It could still be nothing."

Trix took a seat next to her. "It could be, but do you really believe that? This is the Highfield district for Mythros' sake. Two in two days. Two after so many years with barely a robbery."

Tani looked at her sister, she was worried though she tried not to show it. "It has only been there though, not outside the city gates. I am sure the Guard'll find the culprit soon."

"I wonder what the murderer wants though."

Tani let out a small laugh, once again trying to brighten the mood. "Probably looking for money, those Highfield people are loaded!"

Trix only allowed herself a small grin and turned back to her work. Somehow she did not think that the murder was after money. If that was so, then what _were_ they after?

..................................

..................................

**Thoughts? Please do tell?! Constructive criticism welcomed!!!!!!! Really. I WANT criticism! **

**And the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. I am not even kidding, I forgot how much I missed getting tons of reviews. It gets depressing people!**

**So...REVIEW! PLEASE! (see. I have something called manners. Manners is also something where, if you read a story, you review it.)**

Next chapter: Another Murder! Yay! And...the girls will find themselves wondering if they are going to be in danger as well! YAY! Adventure Express here they come!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry 'bout the wait everyone! Give all your thanks to _Starfire54_ who reminded me that I must update! Thank you!!!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones, but I just HAD, I mean I really HAD to leave it off where I did. I could not help myself. **

**Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though it took me twice as long thanks to numerous interruptions from my brother and friends.**

**_Many Many Many thanks to _**_KateofCarlay_**_and _**_Starfire54 _**_and a new reviewer _**_elf warrior princess._**_ You guys all make me so happy! You all are better than ice cream!! _(and coming from me, that is quite a compliment. Trust me. I adore icecream.)  
**

((Disclaimer- I do not own Tortall or anything else you recognize from the books. I do however own Tani, Trix, the guards, Wesley, the Johnsons, Lord Damien, the current King and Queen, and the new layout of Corus that now includes suburbs outside the city wall (even though it is still basically the city...just not inside the walls) ))

Time 

Chapter XII

"I would get the heaviest package." Trix grunted, beads of sweat forming at her brow.

Tani simply laughed amicably. "You were the one who chose it. What were your words? Oh yes, 'Oh this one is so pretty! Tani, look at the wrapping! Is this not just gorgeous!?'" She imitated in a high pitched squeal.

Glowering Trix shifted the weight of the long package so that part of it was situated on her shoulder. "I do _not_ sound like that!"

"Of course you don't, but I'm sure she does." Tani replied, pointing to a richly dressed woman walking through the market. She was incredibly easy to distinguish from the rest of the crowd, not only because of her affluent clothing, but of the five or so guards that encircled her.

The sisters watched the high class noble as she strode through the market, giggling every time they saw her stumble.

"How in all of the Eastern Lands could you walk in those?" Tani asked as she stared at the wooden platforms attached to the lady's slippers.

Trix smiled up at her sister before replying, "Well you see, it has everything to do with balance. If you lift your nose just high enough, like so, and puff up your bosoms like this, then stick out your buttocks just in this way, you will have the perfect form for walking in those shoes."

The younger girl began strutting down the street, demonstrating the 'How to' of walking in raised shoes. She turned around after going a few feet, and saw Tani doubled over.

"That," She gasped. "Is the best…impression of a…stuck up noble…that I've ever…seen in my life!"

Their joyous moment was interrupted when they heard a cough come from behind them. Immediately both girls stiffened and turned, expecting to see the stuck up lady they were making fun of.

To their shock (and delight) there stood a young boy with wavy blond hair staring at them with an eyebrow raised. His dark eyes sparkled as he smiled warmly at the two.

The girls eyed him, and it took a moment for them to realize where they had seen him before. Trix's eyes widened when she realized who he was. The boy saw her recognition and grinned.

"Nice to see ya two again. Staying out of trouble, I'm sure?"

Trix ignored his question and asked one of her own. "Wesley…Tanner, right?"

"Almost. Tucker's my last name." Unlike the last time they met, he stuck out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet ya again, under better circumstances."

Tani shook his hand first, gripping his wrist rather than hand as most of the citizens of the lower classes. "I'm Tani, just in case you forgot."

Wesley nodded and looked towards the brown haired girl. "And your…Trix, right? What was your last name again?"

"Yes." Trix looked at him but tried to contain her uneasiness at his inquiry of her last name. Why would he ask her instead of Tani? Surely he remembered they were sisters. She was about to tell him of her birth name, Horatius, when something stopped her.

"Johnson." She finally replied.

The boy cocked his head for a moment, and something flashed behind his eyes, but it was gone before Trix could decipher it.

Barely a second passed between Tani seeing his odd look, and him allowing a wide smile to cross his face.

Trix could have sworn that her heart melted inside her.

Tani noticed her sister staring at Wesley and decided to draw his attention away from her before he realized how hilarious she looked. She decided that Trix would be hearing about this later that night.

"We've to go run some errands, so we can't talk for long." She said with apology in her voice.

"That's alright. I'll just come with ya for a little while. I've got some free time."

He apparently did not realize that Tani had practically told him to go away, and she sighed inwardly. Delivering their father's goods was something that the two sisters had always done, alone. But the older sister saw her sister's face and decided that he might as well join them, for a little while at least.

The three of them went to the first home where Tani gave the man who resided there a new set of knives. He was one of the many butchers in town and needed his blades sharpened often, but every few years he would need a new set.

Their talk was mostly trivial and without substance. And though Trix seemed to be enjoying herself, Tani was trying her hardest not to roll her eyes every time something such as 'How nice the weather is' or 'I wonder how the construction on the new fountain is going' came up.

The elder girl loathed this kind of talk. In her way of thinking, if you did not talk about something that actually mattered, then there was no need to talk at all. Unless of course, if your comment was funny. Then it did not matter if it was serious or not.

They were halfway to the next destination when Tani finally reached the end of her patience and brought up a topic that she was sure would elicit some sort of meaningful reply.

"So Wesley," she began. Startling the other two since it was the first time she had spoken up since they had began walking. "Those murders in Highfields are pretty odd, don't you think?"

He blinked twice before replying. "Um…yeah. Odd. Those Highfields people are probably wetting their pants right now." Wesley looked away from the girls as he said this, suddenly finding the derelict home they were walking by very interesting.

Trix looked at the boy curiously. What an odd reaction, she thought.

Tani seemed to notice his uneasiness as well, but continued. "We just got back from the country; do you know anything more about them?"

Wesley looked at her and shook his head. "No more than I'm sure you two have heard. Um…I've got to go now. I'll see ya two another day."

Without another word the boy left, leaving the two girls standing in the middle of the street, surprised at his sudden parting.

"Okay then…" Trix said as she resumed walking. "So we are off to the Palace next to drop of this sword, right?"

There was no answer and she looked over at her sister. "Tani?"

Tani shook her head and snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

Trix repeated her question and her sister nodded. That was the end of their conversation for a few minutes, until Tani spoke up out of the blue.

"He was lying, you know."

"What?" Trix was confused with what her sister said.

"Wesley. He kept blinking when he said he didn't know much about those murders."

Trix just shrugged. "Well, perhaps he was just uncomfortable with the topic."

"I don't know…" The subject was dropped after that because the two finally reached the Castle gates and approached the guards.

Tani, being older, was the one to speak.

"Hello, we're here to drop this off at Lord Damien's room."

The larger of the two guards, muscular wise, looked her in the eye and shook his head. "No one is allowed to enter the castle unless with express written permission from their Majesties."

In shock, the sisters glanced at each other. This had certainly never happened to them before.

"What do you mean? We always deliver our Da's goods to whoever commissioned them in person." Tani inquired. Trix could tell she was getting angry at not being allowed in, for her voice was harsher than it usually sounded.

"We are under orders to let no one in unless with permission." The man answered.

Trix suddenly remembered the woman in the market. "So the nobles can come and go, but we have to have permission to give someone what they paid our Da to make? Something that, if not delivered on time, will mean we will not get payment? No payment means no money for food, you know." Her tone was short and the man in front of her stood taller.

"Listen," he told them with iron in his voice. "We are under strict orders to allow no one to pass. Give the package to us and we will take it to Lord Damien."

As heavy as the sword she carried was, there was no way Trix was going to give this guard her father's work of art. Knowing the rumors about the castle guards, he would most likely keep it for himself.

Trix shot a glare at the man and stomped off. She heard Tani follow her as she marched away from the gates.

They stopped at a building nearby and leaned against the wall.

"I hate Mondays." Tani grumbled. "I can't remember a single Monday I've enjoyed."

Trix gave a short laugh. "Tani, it is not Monday." Her sister just grumbled something unintelligible. "Do you want to bet that the heightened security is because of the murders?"

"Remind me that if we ever find out who killed those people in Highfields, I'm going to kill them as well." Tani growled to the ground.

"Alright," Trix agreed. "But I still get to have a shot at him. First the murders make us have to come back here from Grandmother Leyna's, and now we are going to be late getting the Lord his commission!"

Tani sighed and stared up at the darkening sky. "Speaking of late, we'd better get home or Ma and Da will have dinner without us."

The sisters walked quickly through the maze of streets. There was no real need for them to rush. Despite the now dark sky, there were still quite a few merchants and citizens roaming about the area.

They had just made it out of the city gates, and were approaching their street when a scream tore through the night.

"What was that?" Trix immediately asked, standing stalk still, eyes wide.

"I don't know…come on. Let's find out." Tani answered in a quiet voice as she grabbed her sister's arm.

"No! We should just go home. It was probably just a cat fight."

Tani's only response was to pull Trix with her as they made their way towards the source of the scream.

They had come to a fork on the street when another, though much weaker shout, came from the right.

Trix attempted to guide her older sister the opposite way, but Tani would not be deterred.

"Tani! Just leave it be, I am sure it is nothing!" She pleaded in a soft voice. There was no denying that Trix was frightened. After what had happened the other day in the alley, she had no wish to be caught alone.

The older girl suddenly stopped and Trix bumped into her back. "Wha…" she began to ask, but was cut off as Tani clasped a hand over her mouth and pointed to a house a block down the road.

Despite the black of the night, they could see an even darker shape appear in an open window. The figure appeared to grab the edges of the sill then swing over to the side roofing, and proceeded to shimmy down the side of the building.

The two girls watched unable to move. For Tani, it was astonishment at what she was seeing, but for Trix, it was fright.

She had been wrong. The dream she had had in the countryside was not from either of the previous two murders. It was from what was happening here, and now.

She could feel her arms shaking violently, and sweat dripped down her forehead. Maybe she would not be breathing so hard if she had not been carrying around the sword all day, she thought to herself. Ignoring the fact that the sword had nothing to do with her breathing.

Trix felt her nails dig into her sister's skin as she gripped her arm tighter. It was all happening over again. She knew what was going to happen next without needing to watch.

The figure stood in front of the door for a moment, then backed away. There was a sparkle from the door as the moonlight caught on the black hilted dagger and reflected eerily.

Tani gasped aloud when she saw the dagger in the door, sudden clarity at what they were witnessing bore down upon her.

What happened next was not part of Trix's dream. If it had been, she would have made sure to get as far away from this scene as possible.

The figure turned sharply on his heel, spinning to face the direction where the two girls stood peering at the scene from around the corner of another home. The girls could almost the man staring at them as he took a step forward in their direction.

"Shit." Tani swore before the two of them took off in a dead sprint.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I remember telling myself once that I would never cuss in a story. Well, I couldnt help myself there. It just...fit. I mean really, what else are you going to say when a serial killer sees you in the middle of the night? "Oh dear me a serial killer!?" Eh, no. **

**So....questions? Comments? Criticism? Review please!!**

**How did you all like Wesley? Any thoughts on him??? :)**

**And yes, he plays quite a large roll in this story. Possibly more if I ever find the time to re-write the plot. hm...**

**So...Review!!...Please!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**It has been forever, I know. Blame it all on writers block, school, reality in general, and running. But hey, I still managed to put this together! er...even if it did take months....wow that is pitiful. **

**Anyway, I am not really happy with this chapter. It was really hard to get out but it is here nonetheless. A tad shorter than usual...okay maybe a bit more than a tad. **

**So here it is. A brand spanking new chapter of Time. Ripe for the picking. Or reading. **

**And review please! I never realized until now how much easier it is to write when you get more reviews!!!!**

**.**

((Disclaimer- I do not own Tortall or anything related to Tortall or Tamora Pierce. I also do not own the Flavian Amphitheater. Though I wish I did, that thing must have been spectacular in its time.))

**.  
**

Time 

Chapter XIII

_**What happened next was not part of Trix's dream. For if it had been, she would have made sure to get as far away from this scene as possible. **_

_**The figure turned sharply on his heel, spinning to face the direction where the two girls stood peering at the scene from around the corner of another home. The girls could almost feel the man staring at them as he took a step forward in their direction.**_

_**"Shit." Tani swore before the two of them took off in a dead sprint. **_

The girls darted in and out of alleyways, narrowly avoiding crashing into the boxes and cans that littered their way. They paid no heed to where they were, all that the two knew was that they had to get away from the man who saw them, the murderer.

Trix had turned a sharp corner when she finally questioned where they were, her breaths coming out in short gasps. "This…isn't…going…home."

She clutched at her side where her muscles had begun to seize up but still she ran, just steps behind her sister.

As the younger sibling, and decidedly less adventurous one, she had allowed Tani to take the lead. She had been so focused on the murder though, that she did not notice that the path they were taking took them away from their home, leading them farther away from safety.

Tani did not answer the question, but instead yanked her younger sister's arm and guided her behind a fence, pulling her down behind an overgrown bush that looked like it had not been cared for since their great grandparent's time.

The sharp needles poked into Trix's skin causing her to send a glare through the dark; though she doubted that the shrub could sense her irritation.

"Wha…" She began to say before Tani brought up her hand to silence her question.

"Hush." The older girl chided. "You're too loud, as usual. We can't go home yet."

The muffled protests from the restrained girl were heard from behind the hand. "We can't go home 'cause _he'd_ know where we live." She jerked her thumb towards the road they had come from.

From behind the dark green mass, they could make out a furtive shadow appearing from around a corner. It took one step from the shadows, then another.

Another sharp prick in her forearm broke Trix's concentration.

Without thinking about her action, Trix snapped the branch that had been frustrating her. The resonating sound cracked across the cobblestone streets, amplified by the still darkness surrounding them.

Trix could feel her sister stiffen beside her and automatically knew she would get an earful later about her foolishness; of course, that was if 'later' would even come to pass.

With careful movements, Tani moved her hand away from her sister's mouth and placed it on the ground beside her.

For a brief moment Trix felt jealous of her sister. Tani, who sat poised to jump up and ready to spring into action at a moments notice, compared to her. The younger daughter who now sat on her rump, hands quivering from side to side and feeling faint from their mad dash.

Letting out a short sigh, Trix shook away her thoughts. Now was not the time for jealous ramblings.

Beside her she felt Tani shift and begin to stand, beckoning the sister to do so as well.

The streets were empty. Apparently the shadow Trix had seen beforehand disappeared while she was busy with her thoughts. Inwardly she cursed herself. Tani had been paying attention, knowing there was some freak murderer after them; whereas she had not.

Shaking her head, Trix focused on what was going on around her. Now was no time for another pity party.

Moving quickly the girls wove their way through the maze of streets, moonlight guiding the way. Their nerves were constantly on edge, jumping at the slightest sound and ready to hide if anyone at all crossed their path.

Time passed all too slowly, but they finally arrived at their house. The doors were locked and shut, all candles were out. Their parents were asleep and in bed.

Trix smiled slightly in relief, one less thing to worry about explaining so late at night.

The older sibling began working on the door while Trix stood behind, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Her eyes drooped as Tani used her own key in the lock, opening the door slowly, stopping the old hinges from squealing and disrupting the taciturn night. Not a minute later they were back in their own room, slipping beneath their bed covers for a few hours of peaceful rest.

Trix's sleep however, was not so serene.

OoOoOoO

The God Mithros was as powerful as ever with his sun's blazing light beating its rays down upon the crowd, heating up the already blistering midday air.

All around the magnificent amphitheater people were standing, in preference to scorching their rears on the scalding benches. Some could be seen alternating feet though, as the heat began to make its way through their thin wooden sandals.

The brilliant white marble that was carved so intricately all around the colosseum reflected the light's intensity a thousand times brighter, blinding any of those who dared to stare directly at the pristine stone.

Looking around, one woman, standing at the center of the arena, noticed little wavelets of heat moving across the sand. The movement reminded her greatly of the sea port where she had been born and raised. Morbidly she reminded herself that she would never see her dear Ostia again.

Her thoughts went back to the spectators. In many ways she was jealous of them, buying food from vendors, chatting with friends, and the footware. The gods bedamned footware. They thought it was hot up there? Well the sand was hotter on the feet, she would know. The bottoms of her feet lost all feeling long ago, though after much pain, as she stood in wait.

A bitter laugh rose in her throat, mocking the carefree movements they made. That was one thing she was not jealous of, their ignorance. She saw so many of them smiling. Why? There was nothing to be joyful about. They thought everything was fine, that she was there before them because she was a criminal. Aiding those who tried to bring down the Empire.

Oh the irony. The Trickster God must be looking upon her and laughing at her situation. How false that statement was. This entire showing was false. They had no idea why she was truly about to die. They were oblivious to the corruption, the danger, surrounding each and every one of them.

Her eyes caught site of a purple robe amidst the bright white and duller browns. A somber man looked out upon the crowd. He wore a golden crown of laurels atop his balding head, indicating his position as Emperor of Aventine.

Behind him stood two other men who were barely noticeable in their dark robes. One seemed to hold a staff. Though the woman could not see their faces, she knew exactly who they were.

The Trucidare had grown stronger than she had thought when she was first imprisoned. Already they had a strong foothold with the Emperor. Of course to be sending law abiding citizens to their deaths, they would have to have had a strong network.

The Emperor raised his arm, and a hush went over the thousands gathered in the amphitheater. Most of those still there in the stands were grown men. All women and most of the younger children had left before the sun reached its highest point. Those left were not those who wanted just a good fight, but bloodshed.

She turned her attention back to the man in purple, who was preparing to speak to the crowd.

"Salvete. Those before you have been sentenced. They are traitors to this glorious Empire, thus traitors to all of Aventine's citizens. They have had their trial, and are sentenced to death."

The crowd roared in response. Unlike many speeches men gave before an execution, his was contrite, as if forced. The woman's gaze shifted back to the Trucidare behind him. The answer was not hard to find.

There was a low groaning sound, heard beneath the din of the energized observers. Looking around the arena, she saw gates being opened, and hatches coming up from the ground.

Her breath hitched in her throat. All of the preparing she had done in the past days was failing her. She had told herself over and over again, this was it. She was to die. And she accepted it, albeit reluctantly. But she had expected death by sword.

This. This was something else entirely.

Prowling the arena now were large beasts, at least a dozen of them. Their thick manes were matted with sweat, and their feral teeth glistened.

The lions walked around at first, keeping to the outside and away from the center where the woman and a few others were standing. The crowd's noise reflected their disappointment.

After a moment though, one began to stroll towards them. Testing them, curious.

Then another came, and another.

A younger man next to her gave a cry of fright as a lion gently nudged his leg. Unable to control himself, he darted away.

The lion gave a roar and pounced after him.

There was another cry and a crunching noise. The woman did not look over.

The other beasts were now encircling her and the other 'traitors', snapping their jaws at their pray like angry dogs.

She could still hear the spectators in the stands. Varying cries of "Necate!" and "Leone!" could be heard over and over again. But it was as if the noise came from another world, and she was stuck in another. Completely cut off from theirs, yet joined. All she could focus on now was the lions slowly coming closer.

One stopped before the woman and emitted a low growl; its dark eyes were staring at her hungrily. She looked back unwavering, even as the giant cat pounced upon its prey.

.

.

**So what did you all think? Wasn't the greatest, I know. But I would very much appreciate it if you told me what you thought. Bad and good please! **

**And if you have any questions, please ask in a review and I shall respond. **

**Thank you all for reading! ;)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well what do you know, another update! Yay! Not the best of chapters, once again. Pretty short too. But I finally got around to revamping the plot today. Now that I actually like/know where the plot is going, updates should come a bit quicker. School is winding down as well, which will help immensely. **

**A HUGE thank you to all who reviewed Chapter 13!!! **

**And without further adieu, Chapter 14 of Time: **

_((Disclaimer: I am a runner. I do not look like Tamora Pierce. I am not Tamora Pierce. Duh. I am also not the Ancient Romans, but I do love to shout 'oh me hercule' just for the fun of it, because I am just that cool. I do own Trix, Tani, Audrie, Laurena, and Wesley. And the Trucidare, but not the word, that is just an infinitive.))_

**Time Chapter XIV**

"Trix! How long can it possibly take to polish one gods forsaken shield?"

The shrill voice of her sister startled Trix from her half-nap, causing her to fall from her chair. The shield that had lay in her lap previously now fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Ugh." Trix rubbed her back wearily as she heard Tani shouting to her from the other room, wondering what happened.

"It was nothing!" She returned, hoping that the older girl would accept that as an excuse. For all she knew it was just Trix being her usual clumsy self.

The brunette picked the round metal from the ground, deftly checking it for any dents or scratches she may have accidentally given it. Luckily she found none.

Yawning she reflected on what had caused her to drop the object in the first place.

Ganiel had not been kind that night, sending her another terrifying, yet intriguing, dream. There was something about the visions that made her want to have more. They were mysterious, unknown, and something new in her life. Conversely they were frightening, constantly showing the grim deaths of people she somehow felt a connection to.

The previous night's one had been no different. It had felt real, as if it were not a dream, and she not just a mere spectator but the woman herself. In that way she felt linked to the person's feelings and thoughts, and that alarmed Trix.

She had woken just a few hours into the night after stealing back into the house with Tani. Her sheets were soaked through with sweat despite the chill in the August air. She thanked the Gods that her sister did not hear her gasping breaths from the next room.

After waking, she could not find it in her willpower to go back to sleep. Each time her eyes began to close and her mind began to drift, she could hear the lion roaring once more as it pounced, the jeering of the bloodthirsty crowd, the agonized shouts of the dying.

Now she paid the consequences for her fear of slumber; drifting off while doing chores, short attention spans, and an unusually still mouth.

Picking up the now shining and polished shield, Trix made her way back to the front of the shop; where the beautifully designed piece would be displayed with the hope of catching a customer's eye.

Although Midwinter was still months away, there were some who already had their eye out, searching for that perfect gift to give their loved ones. The sooner their best works were on display, the more people will see it, and word of mouth will finish the job. As her father said, word of mouth was what truly sold your wares.

The leather straps on the back of the shield hung from a nail on the wall, where it would be placed just at eye length.

"Excuse me?" A shy voice tapped Trix's shoulder gently.

Spinning around Trix smiled, the auburn hair and uniform from the palace were unmistakable. It seemed Audrie of Dunlath had kept her word and returned to the shop.

She smiled warmly, "Audrie, hello."

The squire seemed surprised for a moment, but the look of shock soon passed and was replaced by a smile of her own. "Hello to you too. I am sorry, I did not think that you would remember me."

Trix gave a small laugh. "You got a small poniard last time you were in. I've never known a noble to get such a simple design before." Her smile faltered a moment as she realized what she said. "No offence meant though, My Lady."

"None taken." Audrie replied with a shrug. "My knight master was wanting me to find new short sword, and I thought that I might as well see what you have here. The poniard has been wonderful so far, much more durable than my other weapons. My compliments to your father, he is the smith correct?"

Smiling at her father's praise, Trix nodded. "Yes, my Da makes everything here. He'll be very pleased to know you are satisfied with it. You said you were looking for a short sword?"

"Something simple, yet again. But Laurena does want me to get something with a bit more…"style" she called it. "

"Laurena?" Trix asked curiously as she moved to the back of the shop where she could look at their inventory lists.

"My knight mistress, Laurena of Olau. As skilled as she is in battle, her feminine side does come out more often than I would like."

Trix chuckled at this. It was amazing how effortless she found it to talk to this girl of noble birth. As shy as she had seemed to be in the beginning, she seemed to open up like the sun shining through rain clouds.

She read through the list of swords her father had made as her finger scrolled down the list. By using the inventory, finding the item requested would save much more time than going into one of the back armories to see what was there. Only a small portion of their actual items were shown in the front room.

After glancing at the page once more she looked up at Audrie. "We have three different short swords right now, if you want me to bring them out. None of their descriptions tell them as being flashy, so we'll see what you think." After a nod from the squire, Trix quickly went to the armory, finding the swords and sheaths that she needed.

While walking out the door she nearly bumped into Tani, who was carrying what looked to be a bucket of metal shards.

"Customer?" She asked Trix bluntly.

"Yes, do you remember Audrie of Dunlath? She is here for a new sword. I told you I liked her, even if she's a noble."

Tani thought for a moment. "Short dark red hair? Squire? Yeah, I remember. Tell the lass I said hullo. Da needs me right now though."

Once back in the show room, Trix lay the three items on the counter with their sheaths next to them so Audrie could see and examine each clearly.

While the squire picked each up to test its weight, Trix's gaze swept across the room. There were two other people in the store now. One was an older man, examining the plate armor on one of the walls. The other was a blond young man whose back was turned so that it faced a shelf that held smaller daggers. Something about the proud way he held himself reminded Trix of someone.

After staring at the back of his head for a moment, she realized where she had seen him before. She could have sworn her heart began to thump just a bit faster.

"Wesley?"

He turned and the corner of his mouth twitched up. "Trix, nice t' see ya."

Trix unconsciously tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. "And you." From the corner of her eye she could see Audrie placing down the last sword after examining it. "Actually, could you wait a moment? I'm helping someone right now."

He sent her a cocky grin and chuckled. "O'course. That's what I like about ya, always helpin' someone out."

She turned and went back to the squire before Wesley could see her blush.

Standing back behind the counter she put the inventory notes away. "So what do you think?"

Audrie bit her lower lip thinking. "They are all quite nice. All very well made. The one on the left is just a bit too heavy for my stature though, and I doubt Laurena would let me get the next one since it has no designs." She paused and sighed, shaking her head at her knight mistress though she was no there. "I suppose I'll go with the one on the right then. The rose stitching on the scabbard are very nice touches, I'm sure she will approve."

The proper exchange of money was made, and Trix began to find some spare cloth to wrap the purchase in so that it could be taken back safely.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Audrie stopped her. "I can just carry it as it is, really. It will be a pleasant surprise for my knight mistress to see that I actually did what she asked of me, on time as well."

Trix laughed along with her and wished her luck with Laurena while picking up the remaining two swords.

When she came back to the front, Wesley was leaning on the counter staring at the wall, lost in thought.

She was about to go up to him when she heard her sister's voice shout from the doorway.

"Hullo Wes! How's life treatin' you?"

Trix just shook her head, it was a good thing the older man had left. Sometimes Tani forgot that she was at work and not walking through the streets.

Wesley lifted his elbows from the counter and crossed them across his chest. "Fine fer now."

"Do you need anything?" Trix asked, referring to the daggers he had been staring at earlier.

The boy grinned and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Nope, I'm just lookin' around." He winked at Tani as he said this and she huffed, crossing her arms as well, though a slight grin was playing on her lips.

"What've you girls been up to? Make yer deliveries from yesterday alright?"

The sisters glanced at one another. Some said it was odd how close the two were, even if they were not true sisters by blood, in spirit they were. They knew the other better than they knew their own self, one of the many reasons why they could tell what the other thought just by sharing that one glance.

"Actually," Tani began. "A lot happened…"

Trix picked up where she fell off. "You have heard about the mysterious murder last night, I'm sure." Seeing him nod warily, she continued. "Well, the last one happened to be on our route."

"You saw the murder?" Wesley was quick on the uptake. Although his face remained passive, his voice revealed his shock, along with a note of worry.

Tani gave a tiny grin. "Murderer, actually. Gave a nice chase too. Of course, we were too fast for him."

"We saw the dagger too. Bronze and black. Just like the Trucidare from the stories." Tani seemed a bit shocked when Trix mentioned the ancient group from their Grandmother's story, but waved it off.

"Stories?" Wesely questioned, it seemed he was truly curious to know about what they had heard.

Trix nodded. "Yes, my grandmother was telling us of them the other night; about how the Old Ones were destroyed because the Trucidare's vengeance. I hadn't heard of them before the other day, it was a good story though." The boy stared at Trix, his face more serious than she had ever seen it before.

"I highly doubt that these murderers are the Trucidare. It was just a story, after all." She ended.

He shook his head in agreement. "Yer right. I haven't even heard of these people until now. They were thousands o' years ago."

Wesely ran a hand through his hair, it seemed to be a nervous habit for him.

"Ye saw the killer? Oh me hercu…" He dropped off the end of his comment abruptly. "Er…I should go. Ye girls've got work to do here."

The sisters were astounded at his sudden change in personality. It was like the confident and relaxed Wesley was replaced with a completely different one. Neither could find the right words to say as he walked towards the door.

Before he left though, they saw his stature change once more as he shot them a cocky grin. "And _try_ to not run into any murderes tonight, will ya?" And with that, he was gone.

Tani simply turned to her sister and shrugged. "Boys."

"Do you think he's worried or something?" Trix smiled back.

Flipping her hair as if she were a Lady, Tani laughed. "Well of _course_, sister dearest, why wouldn't be be worried about such damsels in distress?"

Wesley and his strange ways pushed to the backs of their minds, they went about their chores yet again.

.

.

**Please please please review! Thank you for reading! (and reviewing!) **

**:)**

**See. I even gave you a smilie face to make you feel all happy inside.**

**. **

**I feel like adding this just for the heck of it: Songs that were stuck in my head while writing this:**

**"Once Upon a December": Anastasia**

**"Cerf Volant": Les Choristes. (I have no idea how to speak french, but my chorus class sang this and it is beautiful. The movie is beautiful as well by the way.)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again Dearies (sorry, just finished reading Emperor Mage for the hundredth time. The Graveyard Hag's voice is stuck in my head.)**

**I know I kind of sort of told you that there would be quicker updates, but erm...::points to block that says "writers" on it. I blame The Writers Block!. I am not sure if it is this story or just me in general, but I am stuck in a rut when it comes to writing. I hope I get over it soon, I quite miss writing. **

**Anyway, thank you to the reviews I got last chapter, as few as there were. You guys make me VERY happy!! :)**

**I am not completely pleased with this chapter, but I hope some of you enjoy it. **

**Without further ado....  
**

Time

Chapter XV

The previous night's frost streaked across the window pane in bursts of white, reminding Trix vaguely of the fire-blasts that mages shoot into the sky during festival nights.

Her warm breath touched the icy layer, melting it into minuscule droplets. Trix pulled herself up from the window seat with a sigh and grabbed a tightly knit woolen shawl that had been hanging from her bedpost.

In only a few weeks the weather had changed drastically from the muggy days of August, giving way to the first signs that winter was approaching. Although she had welcomed the chill air at first, glad to be out of the sun's torture, the extra layer of clothing required was fast becoming a burden.

Despite this the home was kept comfortably warm with the help of the seemingly eternal fire burning in their hearth.

Beneath the floorboards Trix could hear her parents preparing for the day. She knew that her sister was already awake as well, most likely bringing water from the neighborhood well only a few blocks away in Celandine Square.

In the city few residents would be able to drink sanitary water during the winter months, but for those outside the gates their cisterns could keep the fluid from freezing, and remaining sanitary.

Trix pulled on her thickest pair of stockings and slipped on a long skirt, knowing that the wind coming off of the Olorun was often incredibly frigid. Her mother's birthday was only a few days away, she and Tani had yet to get her a present. They planned to go to the wharves and see what the merchants were selling. The girls also invited Wesley, the boy they had met months ago in the deserted alley.

Over the last few weeks the girls began to see the young blond increasingly, each time becoming more comfortable in each other's presence. It would be safe to say that they were no longer merely acquaintances, but friends.

As Trix made her way down the steps her padded feet made little noise, grabbing a breakfast roll as she went by the kitchen.

Looking around she realized that her father had already left for his shop and her mother was nowhere to be found, so she took a seat and waited for Tani.

She had just taken a bite when her sister entered the room carrying the day's water in a large bucket. She looked around once to make sure her mother was not around.

"You ready?" Tani questioned quietly, assuming her mother was in the herb room just off the kitchen. Then, in a louder voice she spoke again, "Mom, we are going out for a while!" After receiving a muffled response from the next room the two grabbed their cloaks and opened the door to brave the crisp morning air.

Wesley joined them about half of the way to the docks, his thick hood shielding his head from the cold.

"Did ye really 'ave to drag me outta my nice warm bed for _shopping_?" He whined.

Tani folded her arms across her chest in a matronizing fashion. "Oh hush your complanin'. It is only for a one thing each, and then you can go back to your 'nice warm bed' for the rest of the day."

Wesley's only response was his petulant tongue sticking out of his mouth.

A sharp wind chilled Trix to the bone as they made their way along the wharf. Even her heavy cloak could not stop the air from blowing through her clothing to her skin. The sun was high now, but its rays did nothing to warm her. If one were to look out their window now, they would think that such a beautiful day meant warm weather. How deceptive nature can be though.

Her thoughts were broken when her sister called her over. "Hey, Trix! Come look at this mirror, do you think mum would like it?"

The girl went over to inspect the small silver mirror she was holding up. The metal twisted like vines around the circular reflective glass in the middle. Although it seemed expensive because of the silver, years of working with metals had taught Trix well. She knew that the silver was simply polished on top of a lesser metal, perhaps iron. Nonetheless, it was a pretty ornament that her mother would love. She said as much to Tani.

Her sister grinned and paid the merchant, who thanked her in turn for her purchase.

"She has been giving hints for _months_ that she wanted a new hand mirror to carry around with her. I think she will absolutely love your gift, Tani." Trix remarked as they continued to gaze at the various stalls set up.

Trix decided to stop at a booth that was selling herb containers. She looked at them with a smile, knowing her mother would love a unique jar to display in the kitchen, or use in her herb room.

"Find somethin?" Said a low voice near her ear making Trix jump, startled.

She spun on her heel, placing her hands on her hips. "Wes! I have told you how many times not to sneak up on me?!"

He gave her a cheeky grin in response. "Now, ye know I can't resist. Ye jump a foot every time. And next time you stop without tellin' us, give a holler so we won't forget about ye again."

Trix shook her head smiling and motioned for him to move on. "You and Tani can go ahead if you want; I think I might get something here."

Wesley took one glance at Tani, who stood a little while away tapping her foot, and shrugged. "I guess I'd better go amuse the Ever Patient One over yonder."

After he left to continue walking down the road, Trix selected a bottle with an assortment of herb or plants painted onto the side. She asked the vendor how much it went for, but decided it was too high and tried to barter. Unfortunately for her, it had always been Tani who was better at dealing with traders, and only got a few nobles docked off the price. Suddenly wishing she had not agreed to let her sister and friend move on she bought the bottle with a sigh. Surely her mother's reaction would be far worth the price tag.

Tani and Wesley were across a small bridge from where she was, chatting to a vendor at booth that sold small weapons. Shaking her head Trix knew what her sister doing there. Though it probably seemed that she was just talking to be amicable, she was actually checking out, what she called, the 'Competition' to their father's shop.

There were quite a few people about despite the chilled air, and Trix had to dodge being hit by a few passer-by's in wagons as she tried to get to the wooden overpass.

She was passing over the bridge when she was bumped by someone and she felt a rush of cold seep into her veins and travel down her spine. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the frame of a man, taller than her by a head.

For a moment she had to regain her breath after the sudden feeling. She turned quickly to see who it had been that bumped her, but the man had blended back into the crowd on the wharf.

Trix frowned in thought. Something about that man felt…wrong. There was no other way to describe it. She had no idea who he was, but every fiber of her being told her that he was wrong.

She turned back as she shook of the cold feeling, but before she could get to the end of the bridge she felt a force push her sideways. Trix could barely get a breath to shout before she was sent toppling over the side and into the frigid waters that lay beneath.

Within moments Trix was under. She could see the glittering sunshine above the surface of the water, but it soon became darker as she sunk farther down into the depths.

The murky waters swirled around her as she struggled to kick her way to the surface. Her efforts were in vain as the weight of her thick skirts and cloak dragged her down like a stone, deeper and deeper into the river.

The freezing water began to numb her muscles and brain. Without air her thoughts were becoming all the more frantic and disjointed. Her instincts told her to keep kicking, but she could feel herself losing the battle with the cold.

Her lungs burned and her eyes began to droop as the icy waters worked on her body.

All of the sudden she felt immense warmth spread through her, beginning in her chest and moving out through her arms and legs, finally reaching her head as well. The unexpected heat charged her veins and adrenaline shot through her, fueling her desperate kicks to the surface. Still she made little progress.

Out of the darkness a hand grasped her own, propelling her forward and towards where air met the water.

Trix gasped and spluttered as her lungs took in the bitter air. She barely noticed someone taking off her cloak, and putting their own over her shoulders. All around her she could hear the low buzz of voices from the crowd. It all seemed detached from her, as if it were happening to someone else. Her mind was focused solely on what had happened beneath the water.

Through the cold that surrounded her, she felt the warmth still flowing within. Her hand reached out towards her chest where the warmth emanated from and felt her locket, blazing hot against her hands.

She had no time to ponder about it though, as her sister's sharp voice cut through the rest of the crowds'.

"Trix! Trix are you okay?" The older girl knelt next to her sibling and embraced her tightly. "Thank Goddess Wes jumped in!"

Her lips were still numb as she tried to speak. "W..Wes?" She could hear his voice shouting at the bystanders, telling them to move on.

Tani smiled, though it seemed strained. "Yeah, some people saw you fall in. He just ran over and jumped in to pull you out. What happened? Did you trip or something? Oh who am I kidding? Let's get you home and talk later."

Slowly Trix got up with Tani's help. Her legs felt like jelly and her vision swam before her eyes as her blood rushed from her head.

Wesley joined them as they moved off of the bridge.

Trix smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Wes." She could not manage to say much more. Being without breath for so long made it hard to walk and speak at the same time.

His eyes seemed darker than usual to her, the usual glimmer that they held was gone, but he smiled nonetheless. He did not say anything in return, but seemed to go off into his own thoughts.

Trix noticed a slight shiver run through him and saw that he was without his cloak. She was about to ask where it went when she realized that it was his cloak wrapped around her now.

The walk back to Trix and Tani's house seemed longer than it had ever been before, and much cooler, but at last they reached the doorstep.

Wesley had turned back a few streets away, saying only that he would see them soon. It was obvious something was on his mind.

As the girls walked in they were hounded by their mother with questions. They only gave her the bare details and Trix went up to shed her sodden clothes for warm, dry ones. She had just pulled on a tunic when Tani sat on her bed.

"You may be clumsy, but you didn't fall in, did you?" She grinned briefly. "That would be a new feat, even for you."

Trix could barely manage a retort, she was so tired; so she just sat down next to her older sister.

"No, someone pushed me. I think he bumped into me earlier, but I cannot be certain. For all I know it was an accident. The guy was creepy though. Then again, he walked away so it probably was not him at all."

"You don't seem very sure of that."

Trix plopped her head backwards onto her pillow and sighed. "I am only sure that I am exhausted. Can I talk more later with you? There is something else you might be interested to hear."

"Sure thing, little sis'. You go get your beauty sleep while I wait ever patiently to hear this 'interesting thing'."

Trix had just closed her eyes when Tani's head popped back in. "And if you are not up by nightfall, I will be forced to wake you and relieve me of this ignorance!"

Trix chuckled and threw a hairbrush towards Tani, but the door was already closed.

Her eyes soon dropped shut as she drifted into sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments, anyone? Questions, concerns? Please review! **

**I keep getting quite a few hits for this story, but only two reviews. It only takes but a moment of your time!!!!!!!!! Not even that! Half a moment, maybe even a third! **

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people of the world! Salvete! **

**I finally got a chapter written! yay! haha. Lets just say the writer's block virus comes in bouts and never seemed to go away. Hopefully I have cured myself of it now that I've finished this chapter, and am about to write one for _To Fight To Love To Live._ (which is an amazing round robin story- Go check it out! The author name is _RiderGroup16_)**

**I had tons of fun writing this chapter. I didnt mean it to get as...well...as it did. But it happened and I could not stop it. I'll probably have to tweak the future plot a bit now, but I think I like where it is going now more than ever. Big things happen in this chapter! Kinda. tehehe.**

((Disclaimer: I own all characters in this chapter with the exception of the Great Mother Goddess and Ganiel and Numair. I do not own the Vestal Virgins or the Temple of Vesta, which you people who actually know Roman culture may recognize in here. Oh, and I dont own Corus or Tortall, though I dearly wish I did. I would be living there right now, if I could. mwahaha.))

.

.

**Time**

**Chapter XVI**

A crisp breeze blew across the streets, scattering dead brown leaves across the cobblestone.

The sky was a milky grey, casting an eerie glow onto the few travelers that morning. The sun had yet to rise past the surrounding hills and many were still snuggled into their soft warm beds, unwilling to face the new dreary day.

With a small shiver, Trix grabbed the edges of her cloak and wrapped it tightly around her. If she had had her way, she would be with the other people; surrounded by the heat of a roaring fire, enveloped in peaceful dreams. Unfortunately for her, Ganiel had other plans for her nighttime jaunts.

For the last few nights since the incident, she had barely closed her eyes and slipped into unconscious before being assaulted with bizarre strands of images. None seemed to have any connection with the following, and flashed for only moments before disappearing into a long string that continued to spin until it shaped into one singular picture. Of all the images, this was the only one Trix was able to remember, for it was one she knew well. It was her locket.

Fingering her necklace, she remembered its feel from only days before; the searing heat that filled her, body and soul. It had felt more than just a physical heat; it had rejuvenated her, kept her alive.

She knew of no other necklace that could do that. It had to be magic.

Determined to figure out what occurred, Trix went as far as sneaking into the Palace library. Well, not really 'sneaking', per say. She had practically begged her father to let her deliver one of his finished swords to a knight living in within the Castle walls. Pretending to be a servant dusting the library was not a challenge, though she did wish she had brought her own dust rag as well. She was sure it had not been cleaned in over a century.

In the end her efforts were fruitless. Nowhere was it mentioned that objects could save a life like her locket had. She had even gone through the collaboration of notes written by Numair Salmalin, the greatest mage to have ever lived in Tortall. There was only one point where his works mentioned something remotely similar to her incident, but only a mage could activate the spell.

Her shoulders slumped, remembering those long hours spent only in the company of dwindling candle light.

She tilted her head to the sky with a silent prayer to the Gods that she would find the answers she sought soon.

For two days Trix frantically wracked her brain, trying to come up with another solution. It was not until Trix woke up in the dark hours of the morning that she knew where to go. It was a compulsion she had not felt in years, for it only brought up bittersweet memories from the depths of her mind.

She had dressed and left her home without a thought. Not caring to tell any of her family where she went, she hoped to be back before they awoke.

Trix's eyes wandered over the buildings seeming to engulf her on all sides. The marble rested on the ground without the usual luster. The impeccably cut pillars appeared to be smaller than they had been when she last came here. Perhaps these changes were only visible to her. After all, it had been so long ago since her last visit to the Temple District.

Eleven years.

Did eleven years of growing up truly change one's perspective so greatly?

Yes.

Eleven years ago she had walked hand in hand with the two people she loved most; her mother in her right, father holding her left.

Her childhood eyes saw immense buildings that she swore could touch the sky. The marble was a pearly white that reflected back into her eyes with an intensity she had only seen in the sun before. Her father made a remark, she laughed up at him, sticking her tongue between a missing tooth which she had lost just the day before.

Trix felt wetness slip down her cheek, freezing to her skin. She had been so happy that day. How could that little girl have known that it would be her last day she would be able to feel her parent's touch, hear their voices; be loved by them?

Her feet came to a stop before a circular building. On each side there stood a female guard, each with an emotionless mask. Trix knew better than to disturb the Priestesses, her mother had cautioned her many a time as a child.

The bottoms of her boots clacked against the enclosed walls, the sound resonating over the space.

As with all of the temples, the inside was mostly empty, save for an altar in front. Some temples had a statue of that particular god's likeness as well, whereas some did not. Some even had wall frescos or elaborate carvings on the walls. This had neither.

The circular room was bare save for the single pedestal standing in the center. On top of the diminutive column was a flame.

The light it cast was barely strong enough to cast a shadow behind Trix, let alone give off any warmth to ward off the crisp chill in the air.

Trix felt her heart drop as she stared into the small fire. She knew this was not just a trick of her memory, the flame had certainly lessoned since her last visit.

She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining her last visit to this temple. Her father waiting at the doorway as she and her mother stood before the flame, praying.

The room became warmer as Trix reminisced, but she knew it had to be a trick of the mind. She smiled as she remembered hearing the crack of the flame; it had sent her running behind her mother last time.

But then she heard it again. Her shoulders straightened for a moment, listening.

There it was again.

She opened her eyes and jumped backwards. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared astonished into a single flame over three feet tall. The walls around her seemed to shine with radiance like never before.

"The Flame is great today. Aventine stands."

Trix let out a small squeak before she could stop herself, and spun to face the owner of the voice.

To her right stood a tall woman, her dark brown hair held back by a golden net. Her full lips had a slight smile to them, but her green eyes had worry lines above them.

Trix eyed her clothing with suspicion. The woman seemed to be wearing a white garment of some kind, resembling statues she had seen of the Great Mother Goddess, but less elaborate.

Over her head she wore a long scarf of some sort, attached to her long dress cloth by a shining gold brooch with a small ruby flame in the center.

It took a moment for her to realize that the strange lady had been analyzing her as well.

"I have not seen you at the Temple before, are you only visiting?" The woman questioned.

Her speech sounded strange to Trix, as if it were not Common, but another, though she could understand the words.

"I was here once before, long ago. Who—

"Your _bulla_!"

Trix stared at the woman, and took a step back. "My _what_?"

The lady eyed Trix strangely for a moment. "Your necklace, your _bulla_. Where did you get it?" She reached out and held the locket on her fingertips, staring at it while not seeming to breathe.

Trix reached up and took her necklace from the woman's hand, clasping it between her fists. "I…I've always had it. It was my mother's."

The woman's green eyes seemed to come alive with a renewed sparkle. "Your _bulla_ is your protection. Do not lose it."

"What do you mean it is my protection? It is just an heirloom."

"A _bulla_ protects the wearer from Evil, remember that. And keep it with you always." Her voice became stern as she spoke, but softened. "Perhaps there is hope—

"Sacerda! Ferte Auxilium!"

Trix spun to face the new voice, startled by the frantic tone of her voice, though she did not know what she said.

Another woman stood in the doorway, wearing a similar garment to the one before her. The new woman's hair was disheveled, and veil awry.

"Sacerda, est Trucidare!"

"Go," the woman next to Trix ordered in a firm voice. "Go, I will be but a moment."

Without checking to see if the new lady listened, the woman knelt down before Trix and took her hands in her own.

"Take this. It will not protect, as your _bulla_ does. But wear it knowing your past, wear it with pride. Please. Good luck, Salvatrix."

"How—

She stopped short as she recognized something she had not seen before on the woman. It was a necklace. _Her_ locket. Her protection.

Trix could ask no more to the woman, for in a blink of an eye the scene changed and she stood once more next to a dwindling flame. The walls were bleak once more, and cold are engulfed her.

She stood there for long moments, unable to think, to comprehend what had just happened. Surely it was all a dream?

Unclasping her hands she looked down.

There resting in her palm, was the magnificent brooch the woman had been wearing.

With numb fingers she fumbled to attach it to her cloak, her thoughts spinning quicker than she could keep up.

Out of the jumble one thing was clear.

It was real.

For the first time, her 'dream' was real. Did that mean the others were as well?

Trix sunk to her knees, hugging herself.

If they were real…then those people were real. Their deaths were real. Their _murders_.

The woman had mentioned the Trucidare. Where else had she heard that?

Leyna. Her grandmother had told of the Trucidare and the Aventines in her story of the Old Ones. She recalled the Priestess, and the curse.

Her legs trembled as she stood. Could it be? Had she just met the Priestess, the one who would be the last of the Aventines.

She fingered her locket. The Priestess had been wearing the same one. But how was that possible…

…Unless the Priestess had given the necklace to her child. And the child passed it down to their child. And to the descendent after that, until it finally came to…

Trix's vision was beginning to shift, and a roaring sounded in her ears. Her knees collided with the ground, causing shocks to move through her body, but she barely felt the pain.

Impossible. It simply could not be. Was she the last of the Aventines?

From far away she heard the castle bell toll for mid-evening.

All thoughts of her heritage was dashed away as she clambered to her feet and jumped through the doorway. She had been in the Temple the entire day; her family must be frantic with worry.

The late sunlight glistened off her newly fastened brooch, drawing her attention. She paused for a moment in the middle of the road, causing passersby to shout at her for the sudden stop. She had never kept such a secret from them before, especially not from Tani. Did they have to know of what happened at the Temple?

No.

Trix shook her head and began jogging back towards the place that had been her home for the past eleven years.

There would be no need to worry them about her hallucinations. Real or not, they happened eons ago.

Surely the Trucidare are long gone.

Right?

.

.

**So, what do you think? I would really really really appreciate reviews, particularly helpful ones! **

**I've had some requests for translations. Here are all of them from this chapter (i think).**

**-Salvete-- Hello (all)!**

**-bulla- just look it up. I dont feel like describing it. Google is a wonderful thing people.**

**-Sacerda-- This is actually what I made the Priestess' name be. Translated it means Priestess. (Aren't I creative?) ;)**

**-Ferte Auxilium-- Bring Help!**

**-Est Trucidare-- it is the Trucidare. Trucidare is an actual latin infinitive, but I thought it sounded cool and the definition fit with the group. hehe.**

**-Oh, and if you are wondering why i chose Salvatrix as a name for my character, just look it up. Odd name, but it has a good meaning. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, it has certainly been a while, has it not? I dont know how many people are still reading this, but for those who are: please enjoy and please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it. This chapter starts out pretty slow, but trust me when I say the next few chapters (if I ever get to writing them) will be very suspenseful and exciting. Trust me. :)  
**

**((Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Tamora Pierce's world or works. I do own Trix and Tani and pretty much all the characters in this chapter. And the Aventines and the Trucidare. I also own the plot. I am quite happy to say so, too. haha.))**

**---  
**

The Gods were laughing. She could practically hear their cacophony from the Heavens.

They watched her make this miserable journey and laughed. They did not care what happened to those below them. The world could implode upon itself and they would be content to rule their Divine lands until the end of time, never even noticing the absence of worshipers.

They had done nothing to save the Aventines all those years ago, so why should they think twice about her life. An entire race was extinguished because of their corrupt sister, yet they did nothing. It was pathetic.

Perhaps though, it was these blasphemous thoughts that got her into this mess. Could the gods hear your thoughts? Surely not. It wasn't logical.

Neither is being the descendent of a lost race and having immortal demons seeking your death.

Trix sighed heavily and tipped her head back to the sky. Seeing only the few remaining leaves of the season she quickly righted herself.

"Trix, are you okay?"

Kathryn looked over to her surrogate daughter, permanent worry lined her eyes. The past few days left their visible mark on the aging woman.

Her mother had never found out about her escapade to the temple; it was best if she never found out. It would only add more creases.

She had debated telling her mother than following morning, but then any thought of that had been pushed far back into her mind. That morning the murderer struck again. That morning Trix realized that what had happened at the temple was truly not a fantastical delusion.

That morning her neighbors had been killed; each one murdered before the others' eyes. An entire family destroyed. The mother had been pregnant as well. They had been the Johnson's closest friends and now they were gone, throats slit, blood marring what had once been a beautiful family.

It was a direct hit for Trix, as devastating as if Tani had been the one killed. The Trucidare knew who she was; they were trying to draw her out. Was she just being paranoid? Perhaps. She had every reason to be. The killers had never taken more than one life at a time before then, but six? That was unheard of.

The city was in a frenzy. The latest deaths had gotten the attention of the nobility; the investigation was no longer in the Provost's hands, but the Royal Guard's. There were no suspects, no evidence; only lifeless bodies and the perturbing bronze dagger.

Her family had attended the funeral. Trix remembered the ceremony with a shudder. Closed caskets for them all. The less she thought about those dismal events the better.

It was when they had gotten home that night when she realized how much the deaths had truly affected her mother.

Trix and Tani had heard their parents murmuring throughout the night. The next morning their mother announced that they would be leaving for Grandmother Leyna's house. Their father would stay to take care of the house and keep the shop running, Trix and Tani would follow to the countryside until the murderers were caught.

The sisters had, of course, protested.

They had tried to convince their mother that they could take care of themselves and help their dad, and failed.

Trix looked behind into the back of the cart, where only her and her mother's small bags lay.

Tani refused to leave. If there is one thing to be said about her sister, it is never be on the other side of an argument—she always wins. She had left as Kathryn and Trix had been getting into the cart. Tani won that round and they left without her.

It was one of the few times Trix had been reminded of the age gap between the two of them. One of Tani's reasons for staying, but Trix leaving, was because she should be protected. Like a baby.

"Trix?"

The girl blinked and glanced back to her mother, not realizing that she had asked her something.

"Are you okay?"

Trix forced a small smile. "Yeah, fine." I just hate travelling and leaving half my family behind."

Would her sister and father be in danger because of her? Would the Trucidare know she had fled city?

Fled… that was what she was going. Fleeing. Running away and leaving so much behind. She hadn't even told Wesley where she was going. Maybe Tani would tell him.

Trix felt her taut muscles ease as they passed through the wooded area, finding themselves in the familiar fields that surrounded her grandmother's home. The golden wheat they usually contained during the warmer months had long since been collected, leaving only the browned short stalks poking out of the ground. It looked like a desolate wasteland, with the house across from them a hopeful sprout of life.

The garden Trix and Tani had worked on during the summer months yielded to the morning frosts and disappeared into the rich soil, waiting to be cultivated come the next season.

The cart came to a stop in front of the barn door, Trix moved quickly, taking Chebe's reins and tethering her inside her stall. It took her longer than usual to clean and feed the horse without Tani's help. It was an odd feeling, lonely.

The sun was fading over the hills in the distance when Trix finally washed up inside the house. Her mother and Leyna were talking in low tone beneath the floorboards.

Trix gazed into the mirror above the wash bowl and jumped upon seeing two deep emerald eyes staring back, pitying tears glistening over them. She gasped and jumped backwards, blinking quickly. She looked back into the glass, only to see her own widened grey-green eyes gaping back.

Odd.

xc run xc run xc run xc run xc

Her mother had been strangely quiet in the past two days, and Leyna tried to make up for her daughter-in-law's silence by taking charge of the chores that needed to be done. Trix was kept busy cleaning and organizing what her grandmother could not do herself and, for the first time in her life, she had no complaints about the work. It kept her mind busy.

"Trix," she heard her name being called from the adjoining room and poked her head into the hearth room, where her grandmother sat calmly knitting a scarf for winter. "Would you be a dear and collect some acer roots for supper? I know there are some along the path in the woods; they would work well with the soup tonight."

"Of course, Grandmother. How much do you think you'll need?"

"Only a handful or so, not too much. Kathryn should start readying the broth in a bit."

Trix took the steps up to her room two at a time, and jumped through her doorway to the bedroom. She quickly grabbed her dark cloak from her bed. It was a distasteful conglomeration of different greys, but it was warm and would serve its purpose.

As she was about to leave her chamber, her eyes caught sight of a slight glimmer showing from the nightstand. It was brooch. The ruby flame seemed to dance in the afternoon light as if it was alive.

"I could have sworn I left you home…" Trix muttered.

Shaking her head she fastened it onto her cloak and left the room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes—mother, Leyna." She called out as she closed the door.

She walked quickly through the wooded path, looking down and searching for the acra bush which grew from its bitter roots.

A cold wind touched the cloth wrapped around her and she pulled it tighter. Although the sun had yet to fall, the light was rapidly disappearing from within the forest. She would have to hurry if she wanted to be able to see the path on her way back.

Soon she had a decent amount of roots for the soup and began making her way back towards the cottage. For the first time since she left Corus, a smile touched her face. While in her left hand she held the roots, her right held a branch from a tree she had passed by earlier. It gave off a warm, sweet smell that she knew her mother would like. Perhaps it would help bring Kathryn out of the shell she had been living in of late.

As she neared the entrance to the wood where the trees began to spread and become more sparse, an acrid smell wafted its way to her. She came to a dead stop as she sniffed the air. It was familiar, but distantly so.

A ripple passed through her and bile rose in her throat. Fire.

Blink.

She lay on the cold ground, weeping from the pain. Smoke filled her lungs and blinded her eyes. All she could hear was the cracks of her home as it crumbled to the ground, her parents inside.

Blink. Blink.

Trix's legs were moving faster than they ever had before. The roots were abandoned and her nails dug into her skin.

Please no. Gods. Please no.

She could see the horrific blaze of the flames shooting from the windows and through the walls.

Trix was about to shout her mother's name when she saw two blackened figures standing before the doorway to the house. Cold washed over her, despite the adrenaline pumping from her sprint. She unconsciously grabbed hold of her necklace, holding the _bulla_ in a death grip. She saw a glimmer as the flight from the flames caught the dagger on the doorway.

No.

The two figures turned. They began to move towards her. Flames still roared behind them, consuming all it touched. She was frozen in place. Too much. Too much. Too much.

Gods.

----

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? I would really appreciate constructive criticism, so please review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So...it's been a while. School and AP courses have kind of taken over my life (seriously. Sometimes i begin thinking in latin. Or i spew out random history facts, or random roman facts, or random Shakespeare facts. It terrifies my family.) **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it isn't exactly the best example of writing ever...but it isnt completely awful, I swear! **

**((Disclaimer-- I do not own anything relating to Tortall. I also do not own anything relating to the Aeneid which seems to have seeped into this chapter. I do however own Trix, the Trucidare, and the rock wall. The rock wall is my best friend. Ha. Shoot...I have to stop eating/drinking now b/c of the anesthesia junk for tomorrow at the dentist...grrr.))**

_**Chapter XVII**_

The acrid smoke clung around her as she desperately pushed her way through to the woods. Soot invaded her eyes, forcing ever more tears to appear and flow down her cheeks. It was becoming more and more laborious to take a breath, and her lungs burned within her chest. Yet she continued running.

The snap of twigs and low curses from behind urged Trix forward; farther into the unknown.

Her legs had long since become numb with pain. All she knew was moving. Stopping meant them catching up. Stopping meant feeling the pain. Stopping meant thinking.

She could not remember when the last glimpses of the sun disappeared from the woods, to be replaced by the rising moon with shards of its light filtering through the foliage from above. Shadows twisted and jumped at her as she dashed between the trees. Branches and bushes caught on her clothing, leaving a trail of tattered cloth her. She couldn't keep this up forever. Adrenaline only gets a person so far.

But 'so far' could be all she needed. 'So far' could be just enough to lead her to safety.

Ahead there seemed to be a clearing, a patch of light in the darkness. Trix aimed towards the spot, praying she could get a sense of direction from there.

She leapt out into the clearing with a gasp, jogging to a stop as she realized with horror where she was.

Before her stood a vertical rock-face, jutting straight from the ground to the heavens.

Her entire body trembling, breaths in short pants, eyes still stinging from the smoke. Everything felt like it was spinning, her sense of reality shifting.

She recognized it from somewhere, hazily, as if from a dream. Or a nightmare.

It was that dream…

She had been running, being chased. She had come upon a cliff. She'd heard a noise and gone into the woods. Then it ended. She had been caught.

She couldn't let that happen. It had been only a dream then, but this was real. If she was found by the Trucidare…

A twig snapped from the growth behind her, causing every muscle to seize within her body.

She wouldn't turn around. She couldn't. Her limbs could not obey even if she tried.

But slowly she ordered herself to turn until she was looking at the shadows behind her.

Nothing was there.

One hand fingered her necklace as she gazed into the dark depths of the forest, at the very trees she had so frantically been running through moments ago. And beyond those trees lay the remnants of her grandmother's home; merely smoldering limber by now.

Her hand moved to the brooch on her cloak.

Within those ashes was her mother. Dead. Burned alive. Just as her true mother had been.

The jeweled brooch sliced her fingers, and stinging blood seeped through her clenched hand.

Was this the fate of all her family? To be burned as Aventine had been so many years ago?

She drew her hand away from the brooch and stared. Her hand glistened with her own life. The brooch it had been clasping onto shown as well, the sticky redness coating the small flame in the center.

Then it hit her.

This was all real. An ancient priestess had given her this brooch. The Trucidare were real. They had killed and murdered, seeking only her. They had killed her mother and grandmother. They had finally found the last Aventine, but could not resist taking two more innocent lives.

It was all because of her. They were seeking revenge against her race. But she was her race. She was the only Aventine alive, and who knew for much longer?

Another crack jolted her from her thoughts, and her head sprang up to gaze once more into the woods.

There, in the inky darkness, there were two shapes. More grey than black, they stood out from the rest of the trees. She could see their eyes glinting in the dim moonlight.

She didn't move, only stared at the men, the murderers.

"Salvatrix Horatius Aventinus."

Trix shivered at the use of her full name. His voice was deep and melodic, but it sent shivers down her spine. It carried a lilt she had recognized, but had never heard. She knew it was the Trucidare.

"You are the Trucidare." She responded in turn. Despite the pounding of her heart and the weariness in her bones, at least her voice sounded strong, however false it was.

"_Salvatrix. Nos liborator_."

She frowned towards the shadows. Neither of the men had moved an inch since they had locked gazes. If they wanted her blood so desperately, why had they not moved yet? She was cornered between a rock and a hard place…literally.

He was not speaking in Common either. It was the language the Priestess had spoken.

"_Quid vultisne_?" Her tongue rolled over the foreign words with ease. She had spoken this once, in her vision, but it came to her like her own native tongue. But perhaps this _was_ her native tongue.

Neither of them answered. There was something in the air, something changing and eerie, as if this was wrong. This meeting of races was wrong, like the gods themselves did not approve. Her breathing became more labored as they stood there silently, the air getting thicker by the moment.

And yet all that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves. The animals sensed this air as well, and they were wiser, hiding away in their homes until it was safe to arise once more.

"_Errimus_."

Trix frowned. The emotion in that word was filled with more than she could discern, but somewhere in there she could hear pain, sadness…and regret.

They made a mistake? They erred? How? With whom? When? Where? With her? Did they think they had the wrong person? What were they referring to?

The world was still spinning; the trees seemed to be leaning on their sides. The shapes in the darkness twisted and twirled. Why was she so dizzy?

Her questions were on the tip of her tongue when reality distorted completely.

The earth around her warped too much to properly see. The trees, ground, and men all blended together into a single mesh of muted colors.

Her stomach heaved as the deformed world bent and whirled around her. She felt solid grass beneath her hands and knew she had fallen. What was going on? She stared out into where the men had been a moment ago, but nothing was clear.

Then, speck of emerald shown through the dark blur. It gathered and grew, its steady smoke contrasting the distortion around it.

Her _bulla _began to burn against her chest and she gripped the solid metal despite the intense heat emanating from it. The heat seared through the lacerations on her hands, but to her shock, did not hurt.

As her necklace burned, she focused on the balanced smoke seeping through the distortion. Behind the green she could see a figure, unlike that of the two Trudicare. It wore a calf-length dress, hair blowing in the wind. The figure was walking towards her with a stride distinctly godlike. The figure stopped, still hidden by the cloaking. From behind the smoke, Trix could sense the goddesses smile.

She felt rather than heard her words.

_This is __the last time we can interfere. Cave ultima Aventino. _

The fog disappeared into a black speck, and the warped world followed.

**This is a really short, and quite awful chapter...but bear with me guys! I haven't written in forever!**

**Anyway: if you want to know the translations, look them up for yourself. They are in latin. LATIN IS NOT DEAD! Jeez. It is still being read, spoken, and written today. Therefore it is quite alive, thank you all very much! **

**And...if there do happen to be any fellow latin scholars out there: did you recognize the description of the mysterious goddess? Sound like a certain goddess from the Aeneid? Is AP lain killing my brain? Has the Aeneid taken over my life? Am I wondering why on earth Augustus did not burn the Aeneid like Vergil wanted him to!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YES!! **

**And if any of the latin is wrong, don't shoot me. I usually translate from latin to english, not the other way around. **

**That is all. :) **

**So...upcoming chapters: **

**-Trix is still lost in the godforsaken woods, but I have in plan for her to meet up with a few fun people soon. I can stand only so much of writing about trees. But the fun people come after the not-so-fun people/not-quite people. Gotta have some more action! Oh! And still before she finds fun people, we get to go somewhere Alanna knew quite well as a page! Yay! **

**-We learn a bit more about the Trucidare and their _real_ motives for wanting Trix dead. (What is this? Not just revenge! Gasp!) And we find some other interesting facts out as well. **

**-And Wesley comes back soon!**

**So yes. Please review!! It will be much appreciated!! **

**(I cannot give you a date of when I will be updating next, I get my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow, then x-mas comes, then school soon after. And, if first term will be anything like second... I will be more like a zombie than human. An APlatin/APUSH thinking zombie. **

**Happy Holidays to all! And if you are not celebrating a holiday right now, create your own and have a happy day anyway!! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, it certainly has been a long time, has it not? If anyone is still reading this, I thank you greatly and admire your stubborness. This is no longer the main story of my focus, but I am still entranced with the characters and, at times, have begun to feel a need to write more. Perhaps with some encouragement more chapters will follow? (wink wink, nudge nudge).**

**((Disclaimer: I still do not own any references to Tortall or Tamora Pierce's world. I do own (not legally of course, but in my silly heart) the Trucidare, the Aventines, Trix, Tani, and all other characters whom you do not recognize. Any latin was translated by me, thus all mistakes belong to me. Yes, I am proud to say that I have completed five years of latin, it would take much more however to become proficient in such a complex language. (Still, take it if you have the opportunity. It is an amazing language with such a vibrant culture to mix!))**

**Anyway, I hope anyone reading this chapter will review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**OoOoO**

Chapter XIX

The gentle movement of air moving through the leaves first penetrated the darkness which enveloped Trix, soon followed by the soft twittering of birds in the distance and dampness soaking through her clothes.

It was the startling sense of peace that she felt as she lay among the dewy grass that finally pulled her out of the abyss.

It felt so calm in contrast to the chaos from before.

What had happened?

Here eyes closed as images flooded her inner mind.

There was fire. The woods. The running. The never-ending running. The Trucidare.

The Goddess.

Trix felt a tear leak out of her eye, trailing towards the grass. The image of her Grandmother's burning home framed in her minds eye like a memorizing tapestry. The orange threads moved and sparked with devouring life, and the center glimmering emptiness with a hint of bronze. The mark of the murderers. The mark of whom she knew to be the Trucidare.

Tear followed tear as her heart felt compelled to return to Leyna's cottage, to the fragrant rose beds and welcoming kitchen. To her mother's open arms.

Her mind however resisted, overcoming the urge that seemed to pull her apart. Her mind knew what she would find. Ruins. Shards. Fragments of what had been. No more than what was left of the Aventines.

Trix sat up, her head in her hands. No, at least there was living blood left of the Aventines. There was nothing left at that house in the field. She knew, somehow she knew, that there would only be charred bones to be found.

Her gut heaved as the tapestry altered to include the charred bones of her mother and grandmother.

No. There would be no going back now. She knew that from the moment she fled into the woods. There was no more ignoring the truth. What began as a story from Leyna was much more now.

The last of the tears dropped from her cheek as she stood. The tapestry seemed duller now, the colors muted and blurred.

The man's voice dimly resounded from her memories.

"_Salvatrix Horatius Aventinus_."

Trix Horatius. The last of the Aventines.

"_Nos liberator."_

Our redeemer.

"_Errimus."_

We erred.

Leyna said they wanted to kill her to fulfill their deal with Chaos.

They called her their 'redeemer'.

They murdered so many, including two whom she called family.

They said they had made a mistake.

On what?

The thoughts swirled around in her mind; dimly she recalled a warm voice recounting tales of Charybdis, a whirlpool monster in the middle of a sea. The voice was unfamiliar, but soothing nonetheless, in a mother-like way.

She tried to focus on the voice, but it slipped gently away.

OoOoO

Trix had been walking for hours, as the sun was now high in the sky and the heat climbing steadily. She barely noticed the heat, however. Everything felt numb. From the tips of the toes which should have been aching, to what should have been a grieving heart.

She had found an old animal path somewhere along the way and was following its twists and bends. It would lead somewhere, her mind told her. And anywhere was better than the middle of the forest.

A twig fell from high above her and she jumped back, adrenaline jumpstarting the beating of her heart. For the first time that day she felt emotion; surprise.

Crying out, Trix felt herself fly into a tree next to her. She tried desperately to move, only to find herself immobile, bound to the tree by a tacky, luminescent web.

"What do we have here, brothers?" Something approached from behind her, becoming louder as it descended from the canopy. "Human meat? What a delicacy. It has been so _long_, dear one, since we had one of your kind."

Trix shivered as sharp hair made its way across her cheek. She kept her eyes pinched shut and against the tree, even as she knew the web made it impossible to face her attacker.

She had heard tales in the suburbs of these creatures. Many in her neighborhood believed them to be myth, however so did many in regards to the Trucidare. If her current predicament had anything to say about it, there was no doubt that Spidrens existed as well.

A rough male voice followed the woman's. "Oh sister, look at the silly thing. Has no manners, that one, won't even look at you."

A much younger voice added, "He is very right, sister. Perhaps we can make sure she sees us as we feast?"

A shiver ran up Trix's back, spurring her heart ever faster. They were going to eat her. Dear gods. She was going to die.

A small part of her mind whispered that she would see her mother again.

A much more vocal part reminded her that Tani and Da awaited her back in Corus.

Bile gathered in her mouth as one of the Spirens breathed into her face. It reeked of nothing she had known before, worse even than the smell of the burning home.

"Shall we feast, brothers?"

The smallest whimper escaped Trix's lips as the teeth scratched her cheek.

She heard screaming. Her eyes popped open.

It wasn't hers; it was the female Spidren's.

From the far corner of her eye she could see two dark lumps on the ground, arrows piercing their throats, black blood soaking the ground. In the next second, the screaming ceased and a third joined them.

Her breath was coming in short gasps when she picked up movement behind her and the thread binding her to the tree was cut away.

Within moments she was kneeling on the ground with the stranger's cloak wrapped around her. She knew there were two people there; one speaking to the other, but it passed only to her ears.

She was shaking, her hands barely gripping the edges of the cloth. She could only stare at the stained ground before her. Had she really wanted to die? Even for that brief moment, had she even considered it?

A few more breaths calmed her hands. She had to get back to Tani and her father. She had to tell them what happened.

But what if going to them put them in danger?

What if it kept them safe? What if hiding from the Trucidare would cause them to kill the rest of her family as well? She had to risk going back. There was no real option. She needed them. She was a pathetic, uncoordinated, teenager, and she needed them.

"Ma'am?" A gentle voice coaxed her eyes from the ground. Crouched in front of her was a clean-shaven man, his eyes with the beginning of wrinkles. It was clear from his gear that he was a knight.

"Yup, looks to be the three that were causing trouble in Garush, Laurend." A petite female called from where she leaned over the dead Immortals.

Instead of answering the knight, she faced the young woman. Her voice triggered something in Trix's memory.

The girl's short auburn hair bounced as she raised her eyes to meet Trix's own, and widened.

"Trix?"

"Audrie?"

Who knew that, even in the middle of nowhere after nearly being eaten by beasts of legend and being hunted by humans of an even greater myth, you could still find a friend? Even if that friend happened to usually only came by when surrounded by other squires from the castle, anything was a comfort to Trix.

**OoOoO**

**Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dedicated to InfinitePossibilities/Starfire54, who has stuck with this story for so long. I have no idea how you have the patience to stay, but thank you!**

**Another note: I had expected these to be coming around quicker now, but lo and behold (right when I finally get those excited writer tingles about a certain story) life interferes. From now until November pulls itself to a close, my writing will be sparse. I am very very sorry (both for you all and for myself really, this is such a good stress-reliever.)**

**Anyway, This chapter ended up being much, much longer than I had expected. And it went off in a direction I am not all too pleased with, and am thinking about re-doing. I don't know, does it make sense at all? It doesnt to me...**

**((Disclaimer- Tamora Pierce, the author of anything you see here resembling her books, would never write so horrible a chapter as this. It would put shame to the entire literature community.))**

**Chapter XX**

The wood shifted, sparks flying into the air with the crackling. The inky silhouette of trees surrounded the trio, the comforting warmth of fire their safeguard against the ever close unknown.

The leaves rubbed against one another in the wind, barely moving the branches. It was almost peaceful, thought Trix. Like the eye of a hurricane, a snide voice reminded within her mind.

"She hasn't spoken a word in over an hour, Audrie!"

"Oh hush Laurend, she can hear you, you know!"

Trix, who had an ever moving mouth, had been absolutely still. But her thoughts had raged on in her silence. Thoughts distracted only by the occasional bickering of the Knight Master and his Squire.

"Well good, maybe she'll speak then." Laurend, swiping at errant blond hair, grunted.

The younger woman leaned back to gaze at the few stars peaking through the gray night clouds. "She's obviously gone thorough something horrible. Just give her some time, as hard as I know it is for you. Don't you know the saying? "Time heals all wounds?"

The knight huffed. "I think that applies to a much larger period of time, Squire. What if whatever scared her so terribly is still out there? Then we too will be in danger and it's all because _your_ friend is a mute!" He began picking his nails, attempting nonchalance, but his voice steadily rose despite.

Audrie drew herself up. "Have some respect!"

"Have some respect?" Laurend barked. "Oh that is rich. I am your knightmaster, and you are shouting at me about respect?"

His only response was a glare meant to turn fire into ice. It was clear he had lost yet another battle of wills with his Squire. "I'm going to gather some more firewood," he mumbled, walking away after picking up his naked sword.

Moments passed by once more in silence. The squire shifted and began to braid her hair, it was clear her mind was elsewhere.

She was pulled from her thoughts however, when a whisper floated through the quiet.

"Are they all right?"

Audrie nearly jumped. It didn't seem as if Trix had spoken, not having moved her eyes from the dancing flames, but her lips parted once more. "Tani and my Da…in Corus. Are they okay?"

It was all Audrie could do to not reach over and put her arm around the dejected girl. She was so vastly different from the wild sister she had seen just months before. "Trix…I'm sorry. I haven't been in Corus for over a fortnight. I've not a clue."

Trix's shoulders sagged, and the damaged shirt she wore slid sideways, revealing cuts on her shoulder. She tugged it back up dispassionately.

Some part of her wanted so badly for hope to arrive and pull her through whatever mood had descended on her since her escape, but it was so difficult to push through. She knew there was no hope left for her mother and grandmother, if only she could have some confirmation on her sister and Da. The Trucidare could not claim more of her family.

Audrie opened her mouth to say more when Laurend arrived back, an armful of dry twigs cradled.

He plopped them down next to the fire and shifted his hands to his hips. Trix could see the shadows of his movements in her vision, reminding her of Tani whenever she grew frustrated.

Tani had to be alive, she simply had be. The Trucidare had found her, there was no reason to smoke her out any longer, they did that well enough with the ruins of her grandmother's cottage. Hope is all she had. Hope had to keep her going. Hope kept the Priestess, all those years ago, striving for a future for the Aventines.

Time may heal all wounds, but hope sure as the Black God's Realm speeds up the process.

"Has she spoken yet?" It seemed to Trix that he would have fit in just fine with a group of teen girls with his tone.

"_She _can hear you just fine," she lifted her face from the flames to glare at the man, only to remember his rank at the last minute. "—Sir."

"She speaks…" Laurend's voice was melodramatically awestruck, causing Trix to return to the flames, and a swift swat from Audrie.

The squire took the opportunity to prod first. "Trix, what happened?"

Trix grabbed a stick and poked at the wood briefly, organizing the events of the past night.

"We were at my grandmother's home, my mum and I." Her hand raised unconsciously to wipe at her eye. "She wanted to be away from the danger, until thinks got better at least—after our neighbor was killed."

The knightmaster no longer had the teenaged girl feel about him, but a direct inquisitiveness that spoke of his status. "What danger?" He asked, though it seemed to be more of a demand.

Trix blinked at him. She was far too drained to worry about upsetting higher ranks—politeness was beyond her. "Have you had no contact with the capitol at all?" The guilty stare answered her question. Audrie however proved better.

"He wouldn't know what was going on if we walked into a nest of Spidrens." She turned her shoulder to his glare. "I heard a little talk of some murders right before we left, just a bit though. They were calling them the Bronze Dagger killings. I've some friends in the Guard too, thy say all the Provost were going mad over it. No trace of the killer. No motive. Nothing. I thought it would have been solved by now."

Trix smiled, but her eyes were creased with bitterness, and continued with the story. "I was collecting roots in the woods for a stew when I smelled the smoke. It was her cottage." The soft flap of an owl moved across the darkened forest and took her attention from the listeners. "There's no way they're still alive."

"There's always a chance, perhaps they got out in time," Audrie prompted?

"No, there isn't," Trix's lips pursed as her voice cracked. "They killed them. They saw me. I ran…it was so close. If it wasn't for… They would've had me too."

Laurend leaned in closer. "They, who are 'they'."

Trix looked the knight straight in the eye. Sweat-soaked with grime coating her clothing and tear tracts evident on her cheeks, her gaze never wavered as she looked into the blue depths. It was at that moment that the knight, a noble by birth and measure, felt inferior to the girl. It was clear she was gauging him, judging for what—he could never guess.

"Have you heard stories of the Old Ones?" She asked, her voice nearly blending in to the background of the forest.

"I asked, who are 'They'?" He prompted.

The brown haired girl matched his tone. "And I asked 'have you?"

His lips pursed and he glanced at his squire, who nodded him along. "They're just a children's tale."

A sharp laugh escaped Trix as she heard his words, startling the pair into giving one another worried glances. Had she lost it?

"_Just_ a children's tale—_They_ were…are the Trucidare. _They_ are killers. _They_ left a bronze dagger, buried to the hilt, on my grandmother's smoldering doorframe. _That's_ how I know they are dead."

Laurend sat up sharply. "You know who the killers are, but never went to the Provost? How long have you known this? Why have you not informed them? Better yet, how did you find out?" There was no ignoring the inherited authority in his voice, but it did nothing but irritate the worn young woman he interrogated. Her shirt sagged to the side once more as she jumped to her feet.

"Do you really think I am that daft! If I thought it best to go to the Provost, then I would have. However, aside from being quite a few miles from the city, _They_ decided to murder my family between my discovery and now!"

Her breathed heaved, and she chocked as sobs escaped in the rush of emotion. It was clear it drained her even further, and Audrie's calming hand kept her from stomping off into the abyss of the forest, seeking sanctuary from more irritants.

The firm hand guided her down with gentle pressure. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire as the three sat; tension easing slowly.

Trix fiddled with her locket—twisting it between her fingers. The two warriors beside her clearly were keen for her to continue, but were patient—for that she was grateful. Could she really trust them with what she herself was barely grasping? Audrie may believe her, for a noble she was always open to new ideas, perhaps it wouldn't seem too farfetched for her. But as for her knightmaster, why would he believe a word of the truth when it sounded so very like his 'children's stories'?

Trix looked around their small clearing. It was the oppressive black surrounding them that settled the battle in her mind.

"You said you had heard of the Old Ones." Her voice was measured, careful not to incite anything further.

"Just that they died off long ago. We were told that they lost favor with the gods." He seemed almost apologetic with his scant knowledge—not a scholar-knight then.

Trix's mind's eye warped, recalling a young priestess, fervently whispering before an altar. It morphed again to reveal an elderly man, a mob of senators clubbing him before the Senate house as a young child watched from the sidelines, smiling.

A blink brought her back to reality. A warmth touching her fingers made her look down, realizing that she held her brooch, its small ruby flame reflecting the orange light cast from the campfire. She had nearly forgotten she'd even carried it with her during her flight. The Priestess' gift followed her through thousands of years, and now it fled with her from the same forces it had seen centuries past.

"Some," Trix spoke, as if her words had the slight hope of changing his opinion of the Old Ones. "Some, but not all. Not everyone deserved their pun—neglect." Punishment simply didn't seem right to her. It was not a punishment. No. The gods didn't punish the Aventines, they neglected them. Leaving behind the extinction of a once great race.

The man nodded sadly, "The world isn't fair."

"No, it isn't. But it does have justice." Trix smiled at the knight. "In its own odd way, there is always justice.

"The Old Ones had a proper name. They were called the Aventine. Yes, they upset the gods, but only one actually brought about the destruction of their race. They destroyed themselves, really." Her matter-of-fact tone gained questioning looks. "They feared death—more so, imperfection. It began innocently enough, but ended in senseless murders.

"Of course, not everyone can look at murder so logically, or at least be able to reason it out as many had begun to. A resistance formed. That group of men made a pact with Uusoae, goddess of Chaos itself."

_Errimus._

Trix stilled as the man's voice floated through her mind. Now wasn't the time to have that mystery in front of her. One step at a time.

"They would gain the power to destroy the Aventines, and become immortal through that power, avoiding the decay of age, if they would do so in the name of Chaos."

"It sounds like a good deal for them," Audrie remarked.

Trix smiled, albeit only halfway. "Exactly. Most people think Chaos merely wanted to watch a race crumble into oblivion—in which she succeeded, for the most part. The resistance group earned a deserving name, one which one disappear into the annals of history; they were called the Trucidare—which means 'to slaughter' or 'massacre'."

"You had said that the Bronze Dagger killers were the Trucidare?" Laurend raided an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You also said they were around thousands of years ago—in a myth."

Audrie was peeling a leaf when she spoke up as well.

"You said Chaos would make them immortal if they killed all of the Aventines, right?"

"That is what legend says."

Audrie mimicked her mentor's eyebrow. "And what do you say?"

"I say it would have been too good a deal for the Trucidare, Chaos must have thrown her own trick into the equation. What if she gave them an initial amount of power that doesn't replenish? But what if that power carried with it the immortality, as long as it existed, they would be immortal. As long as power granted to them _solely_ for the task of killing off all the Aventines still existed, they would remain alive."

"And they are still around?" Skepticism coated the knight's words.

Trix nodded.

"Impossible." He returned, his squire tilted her head in agreement.

A different emotion passed over Audrie's face however. "If the myth is correct, and you are correct, then they mustn't have killed all of the Aventines, making them immortal."

Laurend added to her comment. "They feared death—it was practically their dream come true.

Trix gripped her locket tighter, the edges digging in to her palm, as the pair volleyed their words.

"But it's been thousands of years. That's so long to be static; never changing." Audrie's face lit up like a hound catching a scent. "How long can anyone stand being fixed, unable to grow like everyone around them? And their power, the magic they gained to destroy the Old Ones, surely it depletes after a while of use? Surely they would have noticed their power source getting low; surely they would have realized Uusoae's deceit!"

"_Errimus_" Trix whispered.

Laurend glanced at her, but his attention was drawn back to Audrie as she continued uninterrupted. "So the one goal they'd have in mind would be to finish their task, wouldn't it? To end the monotony of their life? To finish the task they had agreed upon—to annihilate the Aventines! Everyone they've killed must have been descendents of the Aventines, somehow!" The leaf she had been plucking at crumbled in her fist and scattered to the ground.

Trix stared at where the pieces fell, already blowing away in the breeze. "But what if they weren't," her voice caused her friend to pause. "What if the Trucidare were just trying to narrow down the field—getting closer and closer until they finally found the one they sought?"

Laurend countered her statement with logic only a knight could utilize. "But so much would be wasted. Time, lives, effort. Thousands of years have passed, would they care to wait any longer?" He looked directly into Trix's eyes. She looked to the ground quickly. "They murdered your neighbor. They killed your mother and your grandmother, at the house were you were staying." Trix allowed her eyes to close as the closing logic fell into place. "They were chasing _you_."

Audrie looked towards the disheveled girl. "Trix?"

Trix wouldn't meet their eyes. "I only just figured it out. I thought I was just going crazy—making up correlations where there were none. Until last night…"

There was silence for a moment, broken by the steady voice of the knight. "You mean to convince us that you are a descendent of the Old Ones, who were not destroyed by the gods, but by a group of rebels. Rebels who are somehow still alive today and whose only goal is to kill you so that they can, what, lose their powers completely? It sounds like whatever happened back at that cottage damaged you more than those little scrapes you have."

"Sir!" Audrie shouted, gaping at her knightmaster.

"He's right, Audrie." Trix relented. "It is improbable and completely insane. Why should he ever believe me? Why should either of you? I'm not special, I'm not powerful, I'm a nobody who is making up fantasy tales to keep me busy." She stood and took a step back from the fire.

"Quite frankly, I don't understand it either. All I know is what I have experienced; I no longer trust anything else but that. I know that the Trucidare exist and they killed my mom. I know they almost killed me. I know that the gods really do have a hand in our lives, and that they can feel regret. I know that the impossible is not only possible, but probable." She began to move further into the dark grasp of the trees when Audrie stopped her.

"We just need proof, Trix. It's too much without it."

Trix glanced at her friend, then down to her own hand which still held the brooch. The ruby glittered in the dark as if beckoning her in. She recalled the short visions earlier. Perhaps…

Trix retook her place by the fire and held out her hand. Her nerves were shot, and emotion was yet another thing she was incapable of at the moment. Despite that however, some feeling urged her to try this, confident that it would convince the couple.

"This is going to sound silly, but would you touch the brooch?"

It didn't take long to see that her instincts were by far correct.

**Yeah...not the greatest of chapters.**

**Tell me what you think, please! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Two updates in two days? I must have a very dedicated review out there. ;) Thanks again to Infinitepossibilities (who appears to be the only one reading this story considering no one else reviews. haha.)**

**This chapter is much shorter than the last one (and probably just as poor, but whatever). **

**I was kinda stressed/pmsing today and had to write something before I imploded.**

**((Disclaimer- If I were an actual author, I would have worked harder on this story rather than letting it fall to pieces in my head. That is all.))**

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter XXI**

She stood before the fallen colonnade, tears unknowingly streaming down her cheeks, the tracks matching the rivers of blood running along the cracks in the road. Once proud buildings now leaned towards the ground, charred to their core. Their colorful marble columns lay in pieces, scattered throughout the forum. The creaking and subsequent crash of still crumbling buildings echoed around the corners.

How could it be that so great a city could fall so far?

No natural disaster could cause this ruin; this was human in the making. It all comes back to fear. Fear of the unknown, of death, of the uncontrollable. The Aventines began the fear, the Trucidare silenced it. And this was the result.

She knelt to the ground taking up a handful of dirt, watching as it fell through her fingers, leaving behind streaks of red. No one could have ever imagined that these glorious streets would be saturated by massacre.

The Flame she had dedicated her life to guarding had long been extinguished, doused not by water, but by an inferno that consumed the sacred temple.

She stood up slowly, her limbs not willing to respond to her requests.

The city was quiet for the first time in days; the terror of hopeless citizens smothered by the silence of the Dark God.

She had been a coward, fleeing into the crypts below Aventinium. The bones of her ancestors housed her life as the men scoured the passages for survivors. Aventinians they may have been, but ignorant were many of the hideaways provided beneath the earth. The Trucidare never found her.

When she emerged from her refuge, she wished they had.

Bodies were strewn throughout the streets, their limbs mangled and burned. Women lay naked, their clothing shorn. Children lay in huddles, their last horror forever masking their faces.

"_Aventinium cecidit._"

Her words fell limp against the stillness. Would anyone know what had occurred in the last days of the Aventines? Would anyone remember? Would anyone listen?

Would the Trucidare find her before she could do anything?

Her shoulders straightened. Her hand reached up to grab her _bulla_, clutching the protective charm tightly as she turned her back to the past.

"_Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes, Trucidare. Aventines gnovissimus, ceu fui. Iam dehebit. Tempus fugit, non autem memoria."_

She lifted her gaze to the hills before her. The breeze carried soot from the ruins across the tall grass that covered her path. The priestess took a step forward, making her way towards the unknown she once feared. Perhaps one day memory, flying on the wings of time, would catch up with the Trucidare.

Perhaps.

OoOoO

The cinders of the fire had long cooled by the time they returned, and the sky above was gray tinged with rose. A new day was beginning.

Morning birds fluttered between the trees, chattering amongst themselves as they awoke.

Silence seemed to be a recurring theme, thought Trix as she stared at the knights. Laurend was pacing back and forth, closing his eyes every once in a while, as if shutting out reality would help him sort through his thoughts.

Audrie however remained motionless, with the exception of her hands, which fiddled ceaselessly with the hem of her tunic.

Trix altered between watching Laurend and Audrie as she sifted through her own thoughts. The Priestess had pulled through for her, somehow. The visions which had tormented her for the past year now plagued others. How would they react? Would they believe her to have used the Gift on them somehow? Or would they accept the reality, at least, what could be made of it.

What would she do if they didn't believe her, even after the vision? She couldn't make her way through the forest alone; perhaps they could drop her off at the nearest town, leaving her to be with her mad self?

What would she do if the Trucidare attacked again? She couldn't defend herself. The gods all but told her they could interfere no longer. She would be alone.

She sighed, watching as the first rays of light began to pass through the upper canopies. The golden light was filtered through the leaves, giving a light green tone to everything below it. The coloring was serene, calming.

Trix wondered if the priestess had walked through these woods, admiring the innate and simple splendor nature could bring. Would she have been able to see the beauty after witnessing all that death? How did she carry on? Did the sky still look the same to her as it did from before the Trucidare attacked?

Did it still look the same as it did before her mother was killed?

Yes…

No.

It was different, changed, fuller perhaps. There was something more to the environment around her than there had been before. Or was it simply herself that had changed? What was it she felt now, appreciation for what she had at that very moment? Yes.

Her heart was heavy with the loss of her mother, but there was time to mourn later. Time flies, but memories remain. She would have time to recount the memories later, for now she had to deal with the perpetrators—the Trucidare.

Or, more to the point, _how_ to deal with them.

Laurend's pacing stopped, causing her to look up from her introspection.

"What was that?"

It was a simple enough question, but there was more that he sought from it.

"Proof." A simple question deserved a simple reply. Trix wasn't certain if she could manage more than that, anyway. She had not slept in two days.

"Proof of what?"

"You know very well what." She snapped. "Now do you believe me, or not?"

His hand rubbed down his face, slowing at his chin to scratch his short whiskers. He glanced down at his squire, who continued to fiddle with the hem, but nodded resolutely. Laurend's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Yes, we believe you."

OoOoOoO

**Any thoughts on where you want it to go from here? I have a basic outline planned, but it is up for revision (again) because I'm unhappy with it (again). **

**Please review!**

Latin Translations:

"_Aventinium cecidit._"- Aventinium has fallen.

"_Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes, Trucidare. Aventines gnovissimus, ceu fui. Iam dehebit. Tempus fugit, non autem memoria."- _It is foolish to fear that which you cannot avoid, Trucidare. The Aventines have learned, as have I. Now you must. Time flies, but memory does not.

I take credit for the (again, poor) translations of all latin above with the exception of 'Stultum' through 'potes', which belongs to Publius Sirus.

**So yeah, I've set a goal to finish this story by Christmas at midnight. This story's been going on for a while now, and I feel like I've forgotten where the story was headed in the beginning, to where it is going now, and I feel bad for letting some characters (Aunt Lavinia) slip away from my imagination. Perhaps one day after I finish this thing I will do a re-write that has more focus, but until then you have my hodgepodge of randomness. :)**

**Constructive Criticism Is More Than Appreciated, It Is Welcomed With Open Arms. (Open Arms That Hold Cyber Cookies!)**


	22. Chapter 22

I had better hopes for this chapter, but it disappointed me again. Or rather I disappointed myself. I wrote most of it in my physics class (ugh) and it ended up pretty choppy and dull. Every time I go to write a chapter, new ideas for where the plot could go pop into my head and its beginning to distract me. If you have any good suggestions, please mention them. Because I'd really like to find a concrete idea and stick to it for a while. ;)

**((Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize from Tamora Pierce or any other person I could get into legal trouble with. This is merely a figment of my diminishing imagination and puts shame to published authors. Thank you)) **

**OoOoOoO**

Chapter XXII

They had long since said their farewells to the oppressive shadows of the forest as the afternoon sun no beat down upon their backs. After sleeping through the morning and past noon meal, they finally began their trek.

The group traveled in silence, awkwardly weighing upon Trix. She could not tell if the quiet was standard for the two knights, or if it was her own obtrusive presence.

She made certain to stay behind the pair, toddling along watching as their heavy packs bounced with each step. Nothing but the most bland remarks had been made since the episode the previous night—or rather morning—before.

Her thoughts turned time and time again to fantasizing their thoughts. What did they think of her now? What was being left unsaid between them? Where did she really fit in? Did even she herself know?

Yes, Laurend had said they believed her, but what if they still believed she was fanatical, or in shock from the fire? She needed their trust if the Trucidare appeared again. If not, it was terribly likely she would be killed.

Tani was the fighter, she, on the other hand, just existed. The younger sister. The 'feminine' one. The one who forgets her duties in favor of staring at ribbons.

Oh, Tani.

Trix's eyes turned downwards, gazing at the ground with moisture gathering in the corners. How selfish she was. Why did she bring Laurend and Audrie into her mess? She could have just told them that Tani and her father were in danger, possibly dead, and left it be.

But she didn't.

Why?

Was it because she needed someone else to be aware of her situation, as if somehow that would make it all more real? Or was she hoping they would call her a liar, convince her that it was all a fantasy; the Trucidare didn't exist, the Gods destroyed the Aventines, her mother was still alive.

Maybe she had not changed as much as she thought… maybe she was still looking for a way out of her hardships. If only Tani were here to smack some sense into her—literally.

Closing her eyes Trix expanded her lungs, inhaling the sap-filled air. What was the use of all her introspection and questioning? So maybe she was still the spineless little girl who hated to get her precious dress a little sweaty, or do a little yard work, but she never had the motivation back then.

She needed to have allies against the Trucidare, whether those allies wholly believe her or not was their problem for blindly following a practical stranger. She needed to stay alive long enough to find Tani and her Da. They needed to know the truth of their Ma.

And then…then she needs to do what her true parents failed to do.

To survive the Trucidare.

Her parents died, the Aventines died, but not her; Salvatrix Horatius Thomson. Her parents, her birth parents, chose her name well: "The Savior". She would redeem the failings of the Aventines. It was time for the descendents to cease living in fear for themselves and their loved ones. The Trucidare had to be stopped—eliminated. How in the name of the Goddess she'd do such a thing…that would be an issue to be resolved at a later time.

OoOoOoO

"We should be in the Olau barony by now," Laurend commented as we passed by a large boulder. It seemed to have been there for centuries, with blue tinted moss crawling up one side. In the distance Trix could see several more rocks of its size, a boundary line then.

"We'll set up camp here when it begins to get dark. Corus is just another day's journey away, we should be there by sunset tomorrow."

He had taken a point to ignore Trix during their three day trek, making small conversations with Audrie alone. It did not bother her as much as she felt it should however. Perhaps she was scarred more by the fire than she had first thought?

But no. The silence was welcoming. It gave her a chance to sort through her endless cycle of thoughts—which always managed to drift back to her mother. And from her mother to the Trucidare, the Trucidare to herself, herself to Tani, Tani to her mother and all the way back again.

She'd thought more too about Laurend and Audrie's involvement. Goddess knows she had not a clue what was going on in her life, but she knew the danger was real. If possible, she would try to not involve them. But only Fate herself knew how events would turn out, and she may not have any choice but to seek them out again. Until then they were her safety to Corus.

From Corus she would find the Trucidare. She'd find Tani and her father, making sure they were alright. Tani would want the truth; Trix would have no choice but to tell her. Tani would want to help; Trix would be unable to stop her. That was they way things were.

She'd find Wesely as well. He was there when her _bulla_ saved her from drowning all those weeks ago, maybe he'd believe her on this matter.

The sun was just beginning to make its own journey towards the horizon, they would have a few more hours of walking before beginning to set up dinner.

Trix could barely hold back a yawn. The last week had involved more physical activity than she'd ever had the torment to experience in her life.

She'd never let it show in front of the knights—pride did seem to be one of her failings—but it felt that if she took one more step, her legs would collapse beneath her and she would merely whither away, mixing with the dusty path they followed.

And yet another step she would take. And another. And another.

Mentally, Trix went back and amended her 'to-do' list. She would definitely require a couple days of sleep before recklessly seeking out the Trucidare to avenge the deaths of her ancestors.

Gradually the distance between Trix and the others began to grow. Though she could still stand, her pace was getting slower. Each time she tried to catch up, it was as if there were ropes tied to each of her legs, and teams of oxen pulling on them going the opposite direction.

When it could go on no longer, Trix stopped. Her legs quivered. Had she eaten breakfast this morning, she wondered? No…she had been out gathering firewood and didn't want to bother Laurend. Why did she not eat something?

Swallowing her pride, she prepared to call out for the pair when the glimpse of white caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

Her feet rose unbidden, somehow steady once more. What was it? Amidst the swaying grasses there was white. It shone slightly pink as the sinking sun cast its rays, but the contrast nonetheless stood out.

Crunching their way across the grass, her feet brought her to the object. It was larger than she saw from the path, larger even than herself. It appeared to be a white rock—perhaps limestone of some sort. It was pocked and crumbling, but its color still shone.

Without thought, Trix ran her hand across its surface. Closing her eyes her fingertips felt every groove and mark on the surface. In her mind's eye the shape of the stone began to reform and mold, becoming whole once more.

The outside became smooth and her hands ran across cold, elegantly cut marble. From the distance she could hear the sounds of voices. Many voices of different genders and races. They seemed cordial, their tones civil and unhurried. She heard the clink of coins as they transferred from hand to hand. She was near a marketplace it seemed, a Forum of some sort.

A chill breeze touched her cheek, opening her eyes. She was back at Olau and the voices were now just those of Laurend and Audrie, calling out for her to come back to the path.

**OoOoOoO**

**Any and all reviews are appreciated. They really help get me motivated to write! (even when I'm not getting any sleep because that's how life is when you get mass amounts of homework)**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Unfortunately after years of working on this story off an on, I must finally call it quits. I was going to leave this on Hiatus until I could come up with a better plot-line, however doing so would likely require a complete re-write. I do not like to leave things to sit for all eternity, so the following two chapters will serve as a make-shift conclusion. I do not believe they are fitting for the story, but someday I wish to use the basic plot for a completely new story and to publish it. Until then, Time will remain here semi-incomplete. Thank you all for reading so far and I apologize for whatever sillyness you are about to read.**

_Chapter XXIII_

It was like sleeping in a graveyard.

Every rustling tree, every glimmer of moonlight, caused chills to crawl up her back and through her arms. It was if every creature of the woods was staring at the trio, though they could see no eyes glinting in the surrounding trees.

Was it the vision from earlier that had her on edge?

No, she wasn't scared of what she saw. It was a feeling far more eerie than that, one which said clearly, 'you are not the first to walk these paths.' Throughout the day Trix had seen the remains of columns steadily grow in number until the land was nearly covered with the ancient stones. Which city had this been, Trix wondered to herself.

Did they meet the same fate as those she had seen? Perhaps some had escaped?

A bitter smile crossed her face, if there was one thing the past few days had taught her, fate always had a way of catching up to a person.

The entire group was quiet, no one seemed to have any words which needed speaking.

And so they continued, until at last they reached the road to Corus.

"Trix…" Audrie began. "Laurend and I…we had orders, you see…"

Trix looked at her friend uncomprehending. Laurend stepped in.

"We are not to return to Corus until our mission in the highlands is completed. Doing so would be breaking our orders—a form of treason if you will."

She could barely hear herself reply after so many days of silence. "I must go the rest of the way alone then."

It was a statement rather than a question.

Audrie gave her friend a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, Trix. Truly. May the Goddess keep you safe."

Laurend clasped her shoulder, nodding. "Great Mother and Mithros protect you. The road comes out of the woods only a couple hundred feet ahead. The newer neighborhoods will be just outside there."

In moments they were gone, and Trix turned towards the tree-lined path before her.

One step in front of another—soon she would be able to see her sister and father again. They were all she had now, and loathe be to any member of the Trucidare who tried to take them from her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 2 of the semi-failed conclusion:**

_Chapter XXIV_

Silence.

No whisper of the wind touching her hair, no bustle of carts being rolled out into the market, not even the sound of her own breathing.

Trix lay on the ground, an ornate obsidian dagger sticking from her chest. Blood bloomed around the knife like an open rose. Her hair was matted with dirt, splayed across the ground, soaking up the blood trailing down the path in a small stream. Hers was not the only body to find its final resting place on this lonely trail.

Tani's weary knees cracked as she bent towards her sister. Long fingers trailed the edge of the ghostly pale cheek, trembling as they continued down to find the golden locket around her neck, practically glowing against the grime of the wearer.

Sudden, immense ire swathed the young woman, tearing the locket from the aged chain in one, swift movement. Trix did not deserve this end—she did not deserve the life she led. The life dictated to her because of her heritage—a heritage embodied in the locket.

The Aventinian legacy had no right to claim her sister as it did. Their fate should have ended centuries ago, not now. Not with her sister. Their sins were not Trix's.

Her head lifted, glancing towards the bodies littering the pathway. Nay. They were bodies no longer, barely piles of fine sand, if that even. With every passing moment, even the fine grains were disintegrating. The Black God was finally reclaiming those who had eluded him for so long.

Their deaths coincided with Trix's. Usuoae would surely be laughing in her godly cage, knowing her curse finally bore fruit.

Wes had explained it to her when he fetched her from her father's workplace. Who Trix was; what _he_ was.

The suspicions Trix had had suspecting her connections to the Old Ones were true, her paranoia concerning the Trucidare was not without reason. She had truly been their target.

She saw the depth of the centuries he had experienced in his eyes as he told her his intentions.

He wanted to die.

She punched him.

What else was she to do when someone told you that he had wanted your sister-in-heart to die?

'Course, he explained as well his emphases in the 'had'. He wanted to find another way, for surely there was a way to break Chaos's curse without murdering an innocent. He was the minority in the Trucidare, he explained. As the years grew longer, the men's patience wore thinner. Their fear of death turned into a yearning which blinded them to other alternatives. It was like trying to speak sense to an animal—a deaf one at that.

He told all while running through those crowded city streets, though not immediately saying where they were heading. Finally he explained the rush: the Trucidare planned to attack Trix in one final, definite blow. They no longer cared if there was a chance she was not the Last. They were willing to risk being exposed to the King's forces for a chance to end their immortality.

So they ran, but still they were too late.

Tani had just reached the battle when Wes collapsed next to her, as with ever other member of the Trucidare. And, in the middle of it all, lay Trix, eyes still open in shock.

Hours had passed since then, but Tani had yet to leave her sister's side. One hand clasped Trix's bloodless one, the other clutched the locket.

A heat spread through her hands and Tani jumped in shock, the small locket was emanating warmth, light poking through the space between her fingers. There was a rustling up the road.

A woman, clad in pure white cloth stood mere feet from the sisters, an unknown breeze causing the gauzy material to flow. A sad smile touched her lips as she knelt down to the elder sister, hand out, waiting.

Tani looked questioning for a moment before glancing at the locket in her fist, then back down to the stiff corpse she still grasped.

_Pax, mea sorore. Dies Salvatrixi concludverat. Tibi, autem, tua duraturam. Magna casus iacis praelibare tibi, Tani. Pax et vive! _

The woman's voice swirled around her thoughts as if it was part of the wind itself—perhaps even part of her own mind.

The wind continued to pick up, and the woman's robes swirled around Tani and Trix, growing until they encompassed the entire area. Her eyes shut tight against the dirt picked up with the maelstrom.

Then silence once more.

The wind faded into nothing, taking with it all evidence of the Trucidare.

Including her sister.

Slowly Tani's knees unbent as she looked at the site surrounding her. Not a speck of blood, not a weapon on the ground, not a body in site.

But there, resting where her sister once lay as if it had always been there, was the locket, now fully attached to the necklace once more.

OoOoO

Years later a woman aging in her years was known to sit by the fireside, fingers toying with the golden locket she always wore around her neck as she told her grandkin of the mysterious Aventines, the courage of one young woman, and price to be paid for every granted wish.

**Once again I want to thank everyone who has stuck with _Time_ over the years, even from the very beginning. As horrible as it feels to give this story a conclusion it does not deserve, I could not bear to see it sit on Hiatus. Thank you again and maybe one day you will see an eerily similar story sitting on the shelves of your bookstore ;) **

_**+dares to dream+ **_

_****_Translation: "_Peace, my sister. The days of Salvatrix have concluded. For you, however, you will continue. Great events are yet for you, Tani. Peace and live!"_

__Two years of not refreshing my latin really puts a dent in things... eek...


End file.
